Inamorato
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Hiccup always knew that he didn't belong in a village full of Vikings. He wasn't like them, he was different and to them different is unacceptable. Hiccup's life changes because of one meeting with a creature he knows he should fear. Yet, meeting that dragon was when his life truly began. Neither knew it that day, but it was all fated from the very start.
1. Inizio

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Chapter 1 - Inizio

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Even as a 5-year-old boy Hiccup could tell that he was different. For a Viking, he was a runt-of-runts, and everyone in the village made absolutely sure that he knew it. His father was sure that in time he would grow up to be a big strong dragon killing Viking just like all the others, but Hiccup wasn't so sure about that. He had always known that he was different in more ways than just his stature. He was already able to both read and speak better than Vikings a number of years older than him. Hiccup would rather tinker around or stay upstairs in his room to draw any day of the week, rather than going outside to play fight with all of the other children. He didn't enjoy roughhousing with the other kids because they'd hurt him since none of them actually liked him. For a bunch of children that half of the time couldn't even speak clearly, they were quite mean to the boy.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

By 8-years-old Hiccup had learned that the only way to escape being bullied by the other kids was to avoid them completely. He started escaping to explore the forests surrounding Berk, staying within the shadows so he wouldn't be caught by anyone be it a child or adult. He may not enjoy fighting but that didn't mean he wasn't fast when he needed to be. He'd only been caught and dragged back to the village by the adults twice; before he figured out how to make sure they wouldn't find him. Every day he would wake up before anyone else in the village-especially his father- so that he could sneak out the first chance he got without being spotted. After a month of yelling at Hiccup the moment he returned Stoick finally gave up on stopping the boy's escapades in the woods.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

The first time Hiccup ran into a Dragon while he was all alone was when he was out exploring 2 months after his 9th birthday. Hiccup had been frozen in place completely terrified by the large black scaly creature in front of him, but what overwhelmed him even more than his fear was the curiosity burning within his chest. Even after it had clearly noticed him it didn't attack as he'd always been told it would. Instead, it simply tilted its head and sat observing him. The child and the dragon sat on opposite sides of the clearing simply watching each other for hours. They respected each other's boundaries, neither one showing any hostility to the other.

Hiccup was on his stomach with his head resting on his arms just watching the beautiful creature across from him. He was trying to memorize every single detail so he could try drawing it once he returned home. Without even noticing he began to grow drowsy, before finally drifting off to sleep on the soft bed of grass beneath him.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Toothless had watched the Viking hatchling walk into the clearing expecting it to try attacking him the second it noticed him. He'd dealt with larger versions of the small creature before, and they always attacked no matter what Toothless ever did. Of course, one of this size wasn't actually harmful to Toothless even if it did attack him so he wasn't worried in the slightest. The small creature froze when it finally noticed him and Toothless wasn't surprised by the fear he saw dancing across its face. Instead, what left Toothless confused was when he saw the fear slowly morphed into what he could only figure was curiosity. He titled his head as a gesture to show his own confusion before he was overwhelmed by his own curiosity at the small creature. He dropped down with a flop where he'd just been standing so that he could observe the small thing, not sure what it would do next. To his surprise, it too laid down to watch him for a long while, before the small hatchling did the last thing that Toothless ever thought was possible, the small human hatchling had fallen asleep without much of a care for its own safety.

At first, Toothless swore that the small thing must be faking it and that there was no possible way one of these creatures' hatchlings would be naïve enough to fall asleep anywhere within his view. Yet, after a short period of time, there was no movement and Toothless gave up on the idea of it being a trap, he couldn't even imagine the small creature doing such a thing at this point.

The next thing that crossed his mind once he'd gotten over his suspicion-was who the hell leaves such a small hatching to wander around alone. Deeming the hatchling to be safe he moved across the clearing and settled back down beside the tiny one. He couldn't just leave such a fragile existence to fend for itself out here, especially one that was so trusting and had no sense of danger. Toothless stretched his wing out to cover the hatchling in an attempt to keep it safe until it eventually woke up again. The least he could do for such a weak and fragile creature was to make sure that it was protected while it slept.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup felt safe and pleasantly warm as he began to slowly return to consciousness. He cuddled closer into the warm solid object that was next to him as he began to crack his eyes open. The first thing to register in his line of sight was the black scales directly in front of his face. For a millisecond he was overwhelmed by panic before his body naturally relaxed all on its own. He waited a second before leaning back and glancing upwards; where he was greeted by two large-breathtakingly-gorgeous green eyes. Their eyes remained locked on each other as he was overwhelmed by a powerful force that made it so he couldn't look away. What pulled him out of his trace was the dragon resting its head against his forehead, nuzzling him gently while it began to make a purring noise. Then it licked him gently before moving away and leaving Hiccup in shock.

Hiccup took a moment before he blinked, and looked back at the dragon. He smiled as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do instead of the taboo his people would scream it was. That was when he noticed how dark it had become and started to panic about the time. He knew his father would freak out when he finally made it home since it was too dangerous for him to be outside alone at night, but it would still be quite a while since he was at least a 3-hour hike away from the village.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Toothless noticed the small hatchling moving so he opened his wings to look down at it. When his eyes locked on to the small forest green eyes he felt the sudden bond form between them. Toothless knew what the bond meant so he leaned his head gently against the hatching and scented his small other half. He needed to allow the bond to settle before he could communicate with the young one, but that didn't mean he couldn't apply his scent to keep it safe. When the young one wanted to get up Toothless allowed it to and then simply followed the young hatchling close to its home before hiding closely nearby so that he would be able to intervene if anything happens.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup wasn't exactly sure what had happened but he knew the dragon wouldn't hurt him so he wasn't worried about it either. The dragon followed him almost all the way back to the village before nuzzling Hiccup gently and then walking off. Even when it was gone, for some strange reason Hiccup could still sense that it was nearby, which made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Knowing that the dragon was near made Hiccup feel completely safe in a place he hadn't felt even close to safe in years. A ridiculous amount of calm radiated throughout his body, which was a nice change of pace from how he normally felt. At this moment he wasn't sure if anything could phase him with how relaxed and tranquil he felt inside.

It wasn't until he was standing getting yelled at by his father for being reckless that the tranquility wore off. He suddenly was overwhelmed by a sense of fear, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he stared at his father and had to force his body to stay in place. His first instinct was to get as far away from the threat currently standing in front of him as possible, but he managed to hold his body in place until he was told to go to his room. He was shaking uncontrollably the second he was out of his fathers' line of sight as he walked up to his bedroom. The second he was finally up in his bedroom and the door was closed he opened the window and climbed out before taking off in the only direction his body was telling him was safe.


	2. Telepatia

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Chapter 2 - Telepatia

Toothless was relaxing hanging upside down from a large tree when he suddenly was blasted by an overwhelming feeling of fear that wasn't his own. It was so startling that it dazed him for a few moments because he wasn't able to process the reason for the feelings. His brain didn't connect the dots instantly because bonds were never this strong so soon after the initial binding. If it was already at this level he could hardly imagine what the bond would be like once it had stabilized. He moved towards the location radiating fear as he ran through the trees. He stretched his paws out catching the small hatchling as it tripped before he wrapped his crying other half in his wings. Toothless made cooing noises in an attempt to comfort the smaller creature, because he was clearly in distress and need to calm down. The sniffling died down after a while as the hatchling stayed within the closed space of Toothless's wings. Toothless could tell the small thing was still awake but that it was trying to control the hurricane of emotions being amplified by their newly formed bond.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup wasn't sure what was happening but he knew being with the dragon was making him feel a lot better so he wasn't planning on moving from his warm and safe place anytime soon. It wasn't totally better but it was definitely more ideal than the chaos he'd been experiencing not so long ago. He let his head rest against the beast's chest, eyes closed as he concentrated on matching his breathing with the gentle lull of the dragon's chest. After, a while he finally had his emotions under control and a clear mind. He moved back a little bit so that he could look up at the dragon, "What is happening to me?"

The dragon only tilted its head in response and Hiccup sighed not knowing what he was expecting, "You don't understand me do you?"

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Toothless wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. He watched the hatchling talk creating a long string of noises that he couldn't understand at all. The small thing sure talked a lot more then Toothless imagined it would. Clearly, it was trying to communicate with him, but until the bond strengthened there wasn't a whole lot that either of them could do about it. With how strong their bond already was he wasn't sure how long it would take or how strong their mental connection would even be. Hopefully, it would be strong enough that they would be able to communicate telepathically, but even for a mated dragon-pair telepathy was not always a gift they received with their bond. Toothless didn't know what to expect, he had never been told details about human-dragon bonds before. So, this would be a learning experience for both of them.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

It was on the third day of Hiccup being with the dragon when he suddenly thought that he had heard someone talk which caused him to look around. He was worried at first that it might be a Viking but then he realized clearly that no one was around them. He was looking at the dragon still confused when he heard another noise causing him to jump, 'What?'

"D..d..di..did you just speak?" Hiccup starred at the larger creature waiting to see if the noise would happen again, or if he was indeed just going crazy. The dragon looked at him, 'This is the telepathy created by our bond young hatchling so we can communicate in our heads without speaking.'

Hiccup nodded in understanding, 'What do you mean by bond?'

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Toothless wasn't exactly sure how he should respond to the question it had just asked him. Curiously he asked, 'Does your kind not have bonded-mates?'

'I'm not really sure what you mean by that? I've never heard of a bonded-mate before,' was the response he received in his head from the hatchling.

Toothless didn't know a whole lot about humans as a species but he had observed enough to know that they did live together in small groups sometimes, 'What does your kind call the sets of humans that live together and usually produce offspring?'

The hatchling seemed to understand what Toothless meant when he tried to find a connection in the hatchlings life to help with explaining what a bond-mate is, 'I think you mean marriage, but I don't know a whole lot about that subject. I'm only 9.'

Toothless only made a humming noise at first before he wrapped his tail around the small one pulling it closer to nuzzle against once again. He sent the word 'Mine' over and over again through the telepathic link. He wanted to make sure the hatchling knew that he cared since he now understood that the bond must be such a strange concept to it.

'What are you? I've never seen a dragon like you before. You're so different than all the other dragons I've seen from a distance,' the hatchling commented looking too Toothless, curiosity showing all over its face.

Toothless made a gurgling noise before he introduced himself, 'I believe your species refers to my kind as a Night Fury, but I myself am called Toothless.'

Toothless heard the hatchling say his name out loud a few times in its own language before the small one smiled up at him and reached out to hug him, 'My Toothless...' The hatchling looked to him a question clearly on its mind, 'Why do they call you Toothless? I saw your teeth.'

Toothless opened his mouth in response with his teeth already retracted, to see his bonded-mate's face light up. Then he closed his mouth before opening it to reveal his teeth again.

'I think your name is nice, my names Hiccup' the boy smiled up at Toothless.


	3. Inganno

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Chapter 3 - Inganno

After staying with Toothless for a while he had learnt so much about dragons, and what he learned was breath taking. Toothless had also taught him a lot about bonding, and about how their bond had mostly stabilized now. So, his emotions shouldn't go out of control like they had the first day when his dad was screaming at him. Hiccup still wasn't ready to go home because he knew that his father would freak out at him again. Being with Toothless was the only place he'd ever felt that he belonged, and it made him reluctant to leave from his place at the dragon's side. He was scared that he'd be forced to stay in the village if he left, which would make it so that he wouldn't be able to be with Toothless. Even worse he was scared that someone would find out about the dragon and that they would both be killed because of it.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Toothless made cooing noises when he felt the emotional distress that Hiccup was feeling through the bonds emotional link. Soon the boy began to calm down when Toothless heard rustling from nearby, and suddenly someone was yelling, "HICCUP!" The boy instantly stiffened in the dragon's paws and began to panic, 'OH NO!, that sounds like my dad.'

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup was definitely panicking as he heard his name being called out by a number of voices. He hadn't expected them to come looking because no one in the village cared about him so why would they even send a search party out. He looked up at Toothless worry showing all over his face, 'What do we do?'

Toothless and Hiccup both watched as a young girl walked through the brush. She looked at Hiccup getting ready to lecture him as she normally would but stopped moving instantly when she noticed the dragon. She looked back at Hiccup before she looked behind herself for anyone she could call for help. Hiccup looked at Toothless, 'Run before she gets help. I'll be fine.'

Toothless blocked him from Astrid's view, 'Get on my back Hiccup.'

Toothless stretched his wings out to make a ramp as he leaned sideways. Hiccup felt conflicted as he looked at his dragon, 'I can't just leave.'

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Toothless could feel a number of emotions coming through the link from his other half. Among these emotions fear, and reluctance were the strongest, but Toothless could also tell that Hiccup was starting to feel anxious and overwhelmed, which was clearly causing him to panic. Toothless wasn't going to force the boy to leave his family and everything he'd ever known in his life, but he also wasn't going to just leave his boy alone if he didn't think he would be safe. After a moment of thought Toothless turned and licked Hiccup's face, 'I'll stay nearby in case something happens. We will still be able to talk so you won't be lonely, okay?'

Hiccup gave him a quick hug, 'I'll be fine, so go before they get here.' Toothless licked Hiccup's face one last time before turning and running, he was gone in a flash.

(-Astrid-)

Astrid like many of the Vikings who'd been forced to hike through the forest with their Chief in search of his "Hiccup" of a child, was seriously annoyed. She didn't see why they were making such a big deal over Hiccup having been gone for only a week. The boy was basically never in the village, so was it really that big of a deal if he spent a few nights in the woods. Astrid didn't see a difference between the boy being in the village and not. He was a loner that avoided being with the rest of the village as much as he possibly could. Astrid groaned out in annoyance as she smacked a branch out of her way and continued walking. She could hear adults calling out his name from all around her. She laughed to herself when she remembered Snotlout joking about the boy probably having accidentally walked off a cliff while he was zoning out. Astrid only found it funny because she didn't think even he was that useless. She didn't pay that much attention to him usually, but that didn't change that she'd grown up with him and figured that he was probably off doing his own thing on the island somewhere without much thought to how long he'd been gone. The whole search would probably end up being an entire waste of time for everyone involved.

They'd been searching for hours through the woods and at this point she just wants to find Hiccup so she can go home to do something actually useful. She pushed her way through a thicker area of brush to see hiccup standing right in front of her causing a smile to sneak on to her face. She was about to lecture him when she saw the large black creature beside him. She stared at it before looking back at Hiccup who was looking at her terrified, before she glanced behind herself to look for any help that she could see nearby. When she looked back forward she could only see the black dragon that wasn't even looking at her. She quickly turned and took off in the opposite direction hoping she could fine some help in time. She ran as fast as she could and bumped into Stoick, and instantly started screaming, "DRAGON!"

Stoick looked down at her, "Calm down lass, and tell me where?"

She pointed in the direction as she spoke, "Back there. It has Hiccup."

Fear and rage showed on Stoick's face before being hidden away, and then they quickly started running in the direction that Astrid had just come from. When they got back the dragon was gone and Hiccup was sitting against a tree. Stoick moved towards him and knelt down to touch his shoulder, "Where did it go Hiccup?"

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup looked up at his father, "It took off right after she ran to find you."

Stoick took another moment to take a good look around clearly making sure that the dragon wasn't still lurking and using Hiccup as bait to lure out bigger prey, before he looked back at Hiccup, "Are you okay?"

Hiccup nodded, "I'm fine. It didn't try to hurt me, but instead wouldn't let me leave. It was stalking me around and wouldn't let me go more than a few feet from it. I don't know what it wanted, but you guys appearing must have been enough to chase it off.

Astrid and Stoick both looked at him clearly confused and suspicious from his explanation because it seemed fishy, why would the dragon just leave like that? Yet, they couldn't come up with a better answer themselves so they let it go instead of pushing the issue. Hiccup knew that there was absolutely no way that they could ever even imagine what actually happened because if he hadn't lived it himself even he would have a hard time believing it. Stoick reached out and Hiccup took his hand which helped pull him up from his spot on the ground, "Time to head back to the village, it's been a long day and we still have a long walk to get back."

Hiccup nodded and followed behind his father with Astrid right next to him. Astrid kept glancing at him suspiciously, which made it obvious that she didn't believe his story. Well he was walking he wasn't focusing very much instead choosing to talk with Toothless, 'They seemed to accept my story...mostly? I'm not sure if they actually believe it though.'

He got a quick response from his partner, 'Good, I'm following behind your group far enough back that they shouldn't notice me.'

'Okay,' Hiccup responded before he felt Astrid grab his arm and whisper to him, "Was that black dragon a Night Fury?"

"Maybe, but it never attacked me so I don't know for sure. I wasn't given the chance to hear what noise it makes," was Hiccup's response. He didn't think anyone would believe him if he tried to say that it was a Night Fury, and he would rather not bring up Toothless if he could avoid it anyways.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup had received the longest lecture of his life when they had returned the night before, and then proceeded to go straight to bed after having a quick conversation with Toothless. Hiccup woke up the next morning both hungry and thirsty, as well as, feeling a strong need to see Toothless. He felt the pull coming from a place deep within himself, 'I miss you already, without you I feel like a piece of me is missing.'

'I miss you too, and the loneliness is probably being amplified by our bond. If it gets too bad I can try and see you later on tonight to lessen the pull,' was Toothless's response.

Hiccup's response was a simple, 'Okay,' as he smiled feeling a burst of energy within his body after simply talking to Toothless. After basking in that energy for a while he climbed out of bed and decided to start going about his day. He got dressed before heading out of the house in search of something to eat, as well as, something to quench his thirst. Breakfast was a rambunctious event that wore him down a small degree before he managed to escape the Great Hall. He only managed 3 steps out the door before his arm was hooked and he was pulled off to the side, before he cried out annoyed, "What the Hell?"

"Shut up. I just want to talk," Astrid said continuing to pull him to a secluded place. She didn't speak again until she could finally guarantee that they were totally alone. So that no one would be able to hear their conversation, "Why were you and that Night Fury so close together when I found you?"

Hiccup sighed trying to sound annoyed and put out by the whole situation, instead of anxious like he really was inside. If any fear showed on his face she'd know instantly so when he responded to her he covered his anxiety up with sarcasm and annoyance "I don't know why it was so close, because it's a dragon and I was only focused on staying alive. Why do you even care to begin with?"

She responded quickly, "I don't care. I just want to know why such a strong dragon would leave someone as pathetic as you..." she gestured to all of him, "alive." How ticked off she was by his earlier comment was shown clearly by how snappish she was with her response. Before she turned and walked away she looked him right in the eye, and said, "I know that you're lying about something, I'm not sure what but I promise you I'm going to figure it out."

Hiccup watched her stomp away as he laughed to himself quietly. He felt a sudden breeze as a thump sounded behind him. He turned right as Toothless nuzzled against him, 'It's dangerous for you to be this close to the village.'

Toothless simply continued to rub up against him, 'You were projecting a lot of distress so I got worried about you. What happened?'

Hiccup gently scratched the sensitive spot under his other half's chin, 'Thanks, buddy. Astrid is just being her suspicious self. She doesn't believe my story and is trying to find out the truth. I'm more annoyed about it than anything else.'

'You're okay then?' Toothless asked still slightly worried about him, 'The she hatchling won't cause any problems, right?'

Hiccup shook his head, 'I'm fine, and Astrid can't do anything without a lot of evidence, and we won't leave any evidence behind for her to find.' He smiled calmly before hugging Toothless tightly, which calmed all of his nerves instantly.


	4. Sofferenza

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Chapter 4 - Sofferenza

When Hiccup had returned to the village he'd just made it home when a small dragon raid started. He turned his head to see a terrible terror staring at him in confusion, *Are you human or dragon young hatchling? Why do you smell so much of Night Fury?*

Confusion was all Hiccup felt, *Human*, 'Toothless why can a terrible terror talk to me, and why do I understand it?'

Toothless was quick to respond, 'It's an ability you received with the bond I would assume.'*Lies. You must be a strange wingless dragon if we can communicate. Come with me and I shall save you from these nasty creatures.* The terrible terror clearly was confused by the circumstance.

Hiccup wasn't even sure how to explain this situation, but Hiccup knew he needed to convince the small dragon to leave before someone saw him and tried to attack him, *I have to stay here so please go before they attack you.*

The terror looked conflicted by his request before finally, it flew off, and Hiccup made a quick retreat to his house and up into his room.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

The conversation with the terror had been unexpected, to say the least. Hiccup was just happy he had managed to get the small dragon to leave before anyone else saw it. Now he was sitting at the desk in his room drawing with a small piece of charcoal. He was in the middle of sketching a picture of Toothless from memory when his father walked in. Without thinking he'd hid the picture that he was working on under a few of his older drawings and turned to his father, "Dad?"

"Why aren't you outside helping with the dragons?" Stoick looked down at him.

"You don't actually expect me to kill dragon's, right?" Hiccup said in a dull tone.

Stoick sighed in response, "No, I definitely don't expect you to kill a dragon, but you could help the fire team or go help Gobber in the forge at least. Anything is better than you staying in here and hiding."

Hiccup stood up and stared at his dad, "You already know that they would all prefer it if I never left this room."

"It's not their fault that you're so different, Hiccup." Stoick stated plainly, "If you tried more to be like everyone else and caused fewer problems then maybe they'd treat you differently."

Hiccup was shocked, "Did you seriously just say that?" Hiccup said as he glared at his father, before responding sarcastically, "Of course I forgot! All anyone here ever does is blame the victim. It's my fault I've been rejected by my home and abused by the other kids my age. I get beaten up because I don't try hard enough to belong."

"You know that's not what I meant Hiccup," Stoick responded to Hiccup, frustration and exhaustion clear in his voice, "Never mind just stay in here, it will make clean up easier anyways." Stoick quickly turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

Hiccup was taken over by anger and frustration as he kicked the chair he'd previously been sitting on. He felt pain in his foot as he whimpered, swore under his breath, and dropped down to grab it, "Owe..."

'What just happened? Are you okay? I felt a sharp pain in my leg.' was the blast of Toothless's worried voice Hiccup heard in his head.

He responded quickly, 'I'm fine. I just kicked something out of annoyance. Why did you feel my pain?'

'I've only heard of pain transference being a side effect of a bond a few times. It's a rare and special ability that only the strongest of bonded pairs gain,' was the quick explanation Hiccup received.

Hiccup had one question looming within his head, 'How strong is our bond?'

It took a moment before Toothless finally responded to him, 'I think our bond is special and that we have bound together as strongly as we can. Even with the bond already stabilized our link continues to strengthen and combine which is unheard of in a dragon-dragon soul bond. When two dragons bind together once the bond stabilizes it stops strengthening, but the intensity of our bond continues to enhance the longer we are connected.'

Hiccup wasn't exactly sure how to respond to what he'd just heard, 'So then as more time passes we may receive more abilities from the bond?'

'It depends. We won't know unless it continues to happen,' was the response Hiccup got.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

The morning came around far quicker then Hiccup was ready for because he didn't really want to go outside yet where he has to deal with a village full of people who don't give a rat's ass about him. His own father blamed him for all the abuse he had suffered over the years. No one had ever really cared about him, instead, they simply tolerated his existence because they couldn't just get rid of the chiefs only son. The only one who was pleasant to be around was Gobber, he'd been more of a parent to Hiccup then Stoick ever was. Stoick's priorities were set in stone, he'd always worry about his village first, and his son last. Maybe Hiccup would have tried to fit in if he thought that it would make a difference, but he knew no matter what he did that they would always find a reason to hate him.

After getting ready for the morning and eating in the great hall with the rest of the villagers, he simply wandered around the village deep in thought about the last couple of days. Hiccup couldn't think of a good reason for the continued war that has always existed between their two species. How had no one ever tried to change the way that Vikings perceive dragons, in the hundreds of years that they'd been at war? He didn't understand why dragons and humans had become content with this way of living when they could do so much more together. Instead of coming together to change their lives for the better, they continued to fight and slaughter each other without questioning anything.

Before he'd even noticed Hiccup had already accidentally wandered towards the arena where he could hear loud noises that sounded like dragons screaming. When he first heard the hearing one part of him knew that he needed to get away from here as quick as possible or risk being overwhelmed. Yet, he continued closer towards the horrible place where his kind continued to slaughter such beautiful creatures. He looked at the closed door within the arena from where he was in the audience stands and wanted to cry instantly. A small barely noticeable pain was pulsating in his chest telling him that this was wrong. He had an overwhelming want to go down there and open the cage that locked up the creatures that he now felt were his brethren. He wanted to cry because he could feel their fear and pain, and he knew that there was nothing he could do to help them, 'Why does seeing this hurt so much? Why can I feel their fear as if it were my own?'

'Take a moment to calm down. Breathe, now get away from them if you can,' were the soothing words from Toothless that rung through Hiccup's head in response.

'We have to do something, we have to help them. It hurts Toothless, they're in pain,' he cried out through his soul link to Toothless because it was the only thing he could do.

Toothless responded quickly, 'Hiccup, you can't help them right now. Please, try and get away from where ever you are.'

Hiccup slowly walked away from the arena as he heard them screaming out in distress both out loud and within his head, *Help.*, *Please don't leave us here.*, *We need you.*, *Save us.*, *Please make the pain stop.*, *We just want to go home.*.

 ***HELP***


	5. Colpa

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Chapter 5 - Colpa

Toothless was running as fast as he could through the woods moving closer towards the village just in case his other half needed him. Toothless had realized after Hiccups meet up with the other dragons that bonding with a dragon was problematic for a human because it was giving the boy abilities that weren't meant for the human mind to handle. Even hatchling dragons experienced sensory overload because the abilities take a few months to develop and when they do they're very overwhelming for the hatchlings mind at first. Many dragons have the ability to sense the emotions of other creatures of their kind, but they would be taught how to cope with it as the abilities develop. Young dragons were also trained to lock their own mind so that they wouldn't sense the other dragons if it wasn't necessary, as well as, how to hide their own emotions from others. It also didn't surprise Toothless that the gentle boy felt a large amount of empathy for the dragons trapped by his village.

Once Toothless was as close to the village as he dared to get he tried to communicate with Hiccup again because his soulmate's emotions were still going haywire, 'Did you manage to get far enough away?', but there wasn't a response. "Hiccup?' he tried again still in vain and was about to start panicking, 'HICCUP!?'

'Tooth…. quiet, please. I'm fine. I got far enough away that I can't hear them anymore, but my head is killing me now. I really think I just want to go to sleep for now,' Hiccup responded in a quiet and docile tone.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup awoke to a small scritch scratching noise that confused him thoroughly in his sleepy state. He sat up dizzy still, but with just a slight headache as he looked around his room curiously. Darkness was everywhere, and he couldn't figure out where the noise had come from. It happened again and his gaze locked in on the window as he moved out of bed to check what it was. When he opened the window a small dragon flew into his arms and nuzzled against him before looking up, *Hi!*

*Hi? I guess, why are you here?* Hiccup questioned the tiny creature.

The small dragon snuggled up against him as Hiccup went back to his bed to sit down, *Just checking in on you. I was worried after you made me flee.*

*You don't have to worry about me. I'm safe here, and even if something happens to me my mate is nearby so I'll be okay,* Hiccup smiled.

*If you have a mate then why isn't he here,* the terror smelled his neck where he'd been licked by Toothless, *Your mate really is a Fury! That's why you smelt of it before.* The terror was clearly shocked.

Hiccup nodded, *Yeah, he's a Night Fury. Why? Does that mean something?*

*They're really rare. You don't see them around very much anymore. From what I heard others of your kind basically hunted them to the edge of extinction,* the terror explained but stopped himself from going any further when he saw he was upsetting Hiccup. He nuzzled the boy while making a mix of clicking, cooing, and shushing noises, *It's okay. You weren't the one who hurt them. No one blames you. It's not your fault. Breathe young one these things happened before you were even born.*

Hiccup had been told previously by Gobber that the Night Fury's were either a legend or extinct. At the time, it hadn't bothered him because he didn't really care about hunting dragons so he didn't really think it had anything to do with him. He'd barely even been listening to Gobber as he'd been explaining different types of dragons to him in more detail then he could read in the book of dragons. Now hearing that other Vikings had hunted his soul mate's species almost to extinction made him feel guilty. Even if it happened before he was born just the fact that the Night Fury's were almost all gone made him feel horrible. Such beautiful creatures killed by his horrible disgusting species, he knew he couldn't change the past but it still left him feeling numb melancholy. He flopped down on his back and closed his eyes, as the tiny dragon snuggled up beside him under the blanket, *It's probably not safe for you to stay here, you know that right?*

The terror just curled up closer to him clearly not planning on leaving him to sleep alone tonight, *It's fine. I'll hide if someone comes in, but until that happens I'll stay with you tonight, okay?*

Hiccup just nodded in response instead choosing to talk to Toothless in his head, 'I have a terrible terror currently sleeping beside me in my bed.'

'How did that end up happening, I thought you'd already gone to bed?' the dragon asked curious about this sudden development.

'I heard it scratching on my window, and I let it in,' was the only thing Hiccup said in response.

A yawn escaped Hiccups mouth and he fell ended up falling asleep before Toothless managed to respond. He slept that night with the terror asleep curled up in his arms. Surprisingly, he went on to have a good night's sleep.

(-Astrid-)

Astrid was positive Hiccup wasn't telling them the whole story and she wanted to know what he hadn't told them. He'd been awfully close to that dragon for a long time and it hadn't done anything to him which was easily the most suspicious thing that had happened. She'd seen Vikings that had lost limbs to dragons less than a quarter of the Night Fury's size, in the blink of an eye, yet Hiccup had basically been with the dragon for a week and it hadn't harmed a hair on his head. She remembered the dragon stepping in between her and Hiccup blocking him from her almost protectively. Yet, that wasn't actually possible, was it? Dragons don't protect humans from other humans, the only thing dragons do is kill humans every chance they find. It is in their nature to destroy everything they come across and that should include a scrawny boy like Hiccup. She was ready at this point to write it off as her own insanity, but she knew to trust her gut no matter what and her gut was telling her that Hiccup was lying to them about something really important.

The question now was what she should do with her suspicions. She could try and tell Stoick that his son had betrayed them like she was suspecting, but Astrid was sure he would either brush her off saying that it was her imagination or turn it back on her somehow for claiming such a thing. She didn't think that he would turn on his son without proof, but if she could find hard evidence then there would be no way for Stoick to deny it. Yet, she wasn't even sure what she was supposed to be looking for, let alone what she was trying to prove Hiccup even did. She just knew with every fiber of her being that he was hiding something from them even now, and if it was the last thing she did she was going to figure this out.


	6. Sgattaiolare

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Chapter 6 - Sgattaiolare

Hiccup wasn't surprised by the sudden opening of his bedroom door, from his experiences Vikings tended not to care about privacy and didn't know that knocking even existed half the time. Instead what caused him to worry instantly was the fact that he had a small dragon still lying beside him in bed under the blanket. Astrid stared at him knowing nothing about the presence of her worst enemy still quietly asleep on the bed beside Hiccup. This was absolutely crazy, why was she even in his room right now, "Astrid, do you need something from me?"

Astrid just stared at him for a moment before she responded, "Get up. We're going for breakfast."

"What? Why?" Hiccup said without even thinking.

She looked at him disappointment showing clearly on her face at having to answer such a dumb question, "We're getting food because we are people, and people need sustenance to survive, dumbass."

Hiccup swallowed nervously, not exactly sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. He was about to speak when he felt the small creature moving against his leg. He gently held the dragon down while he looked to Astrid, "Head downstairs and I'll be ready in a minute."

Astrid watched him for a moment before nodding slowly and turning to leave, "Don't make me wait too long."

Once she had closed the door Hiccup sighed in visible relief. He released the dragon who proceeded to crawl out from under the blanket and looked up at him questioningly, *What the hell was that?*

Hiccup glared at him, *You almost got caught. What would you have done if she'd seen you? She would have freaked out and tried to kill you!*

The tiny terror simply laughed at him in response, *She wouldn't have been able to do anything.*

Hiccup ignored the little monster and started getting ready. When he was done he looked at the dragon, *Don't get caught by anyone or it will be me in trouble.* Then he left the room and headed downstairs alone to see Astrid before she got angry at him for taking to long.

She didn't seem too annoyed when he made it downstairs. So Hiccup took a chance to question her, "Why did you suddenly want to go with me to eat?"

(-Astrid-)

Astrid hadn't actually expected Hiccup to question her reason for suddenly talking to him. She assumed that he would have been happy to have someone pay attention to him for a change but he was clearly on edge about the whole situation. So, she didn't have a rehearsed answer for him, but Astrid could improvise if necessary and she didn't want to deal with him being all jumpy around her so she calmed herself down before answering without any accusation in her voice, "Do I need a reason to talk to you?"

"I'm pretty sure that you hated me up until yesterday, so yeah I believe you do need a reason," was Hiccups quick reply.

Astrid sighed, "I didn't think you'd have anything better to do…," she looked at him curiously, "or do you have somewhere else you need to be?

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup shook his head, "No, actually this works for me" A smile crept on to his face, "If I hang out with you for a little while then it will get my father off my ass about being a better part of the village."

Astrid burst out laughing after clearly trying to hold it in for a moment, "You could try a little harder, you're never around so I'm not surprised that he's getting on your case about it. Even if you don't fit in around here you're still his only heir and that's not going to change anytime soon."

Hiccup frowned at her response a little ticked off but also understanding what she was trying to say, "I stay away because no one wants me here. I'd rather be out there alone in the forest than here in a village surrounded by people who hate me."

"We don't hate you Hiccup, sure you're a little troublesome sometimes but none of us could ever hate you," was Astrid automatic response.

Hiccup couldn't stop laughing after what Astrid had said, "The village would rather I not exist, and the other kids beat me every chance they get. My own father blames me for the abuse I am forced to live through."

Astrid frowned, "It's not your fault. Your dad just sympathizes with the fear they have of you because you are so different. It's not necessarily a bad thing, just strange which makes them uncomfortable."

"Thanks, I guess," Hiccup said not sure if he should be thankful or not about what she'd said.

Astrid shook her head, "Don't thank me for simply telling you the truth. It's not going to change anything."

"I know that, but it's nice to hear someone admit it for a change," Hiccup smiled kindly back at her.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup would have rather spent his time with Toothless in the forest, than with Astrid following him around all day. She wanted something and he was absolutely sure of it too, it was setting him on edge so much that he'd been jumpy all day. When he had finally managed to escape her and make it back home to his room he was exhausted both mentally and physically. He flopped down on to his bed to hear a large squeaky noise before quickly sitting up out of fright. He almost jumped off the bed before the small creature peaked its head out from under the blanket, *What the hell?*

Hiccup giggled quietly to himself, *Sorry, I thought you would have snuck out already. I wasn't expecting you to still be here so I didn't think to look.*

The terror made a series of adorable chirpy noises that Hiccups brain registered as a series of complaints even though he didn't really understand what it was saying out loud to itself, *Stupid hatchling, why would I sneak out in the middle of the day? I'm not suicidal.*

*You being here at all is suicidal,* he looked at the small dragon with a smug glance.

*Well, that doesn't matter anyway. You sat on me!* the terror continued to whine.

*Of course I did, you were sleeping in the middle of my bed and I didn't know you were even here,* Hiccup argued back.

The mental argument continued to rage on for a while before they both gave up and laughed together. Hiccup only stopped laughing when he heard something outside. He went and looked out the window and smiled, 'Hey Bud.'

Toothless looked up at him from his spot where he was mostly hidden by the dark of night, 'Is it safe to come up?'

'You could but it's probably a safer idea for me to come down and us to go somewhere outside the village to spend time together. I don't need to get caught with 2 dragons in my room,' he thought before starting to look around for the best path down.

Toothless looked at him confused, '2 dragons?'

Hiccup nodded as the tiny terror jumped up on to his shoulder and looked down at Toothless, 'Yeah. The terror decided to move in apparently while I was out with Astrid today.'

The terror looked between them before making a sharp noise, *Stop mind whispering over your link. I'm here too.*

Hiccup laughed quietly as Toothless gave the whiny dragon an annoyed look, *Okay, we'll include you too. Anyway, we have to climb down to go with him for the night.*

The terror leaped off his shoulder and dived down pulling up before he hit the ground. Hiccup took a slower route choosing to climb down instead. He'd rather not break his neck by jumping. When he got down Toothless rubbed up against him before leaning over so that Hiccup could climb on his back.


	7. Liberazione

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Chapter 7 - Liberazione

Hiccup giggled as Toothless swatted the terror away again with his tail. He was sitting snuggled up against Toothless in a cave that the dragon had found on the Island. Of course, the terror had followed them the entire way and was now trying to sneak on to Hiccups lap against the larger dragons wishes. Which led to Toothless not so gently swatting the tiny dragon away over and over again. It was funny because both dragons were equally stubborn meaning neither was about to give up, which amused Hiccup beyond belief watching the dragon's childish behaviors.

Hiccup had never felt more wanted by anyone in his entire life then he did now. Dragons were honest creatures that didn't try to do things to hurt Hiccup for simply being himself. They liked spending time with him, which was a rare experience for Hiccup. He sighed, *I wish we could leave. Just fly someplace far away and never have to deal with Vikings again.*

Toothless looked at him, *We can leave any time that you wish to Hiccup, taking you away from this horrible place was actually my first instinct but I didn't think that you'd want to leave your family.*

A sad frown made its way onto Hiccup's face, *He may be my father but he hasn't been family to me in a long time. No one here has treated me as anything but a nuisance my whole life. So leaving would be easier then you'd expect.*

The terror looked up at Hiccup, *You should leave this place then if nothing is holding you back.*

*I can't just leave after experiencing the fear of the dragons trapped in the arena. It was horrible, and if I just leave without doing anything then their fates are sealed. I can't just abandon them here to die.* Hiccup took a deep breath to calm himself after remembering the strong emotions he'd felt near the training arena.

*Then let's save them, you're their hatchling so they should let you get near the dragons,* the terror explained as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

Hiccup was conflicted, *It's not that easy. If I screw up the dragons will be the ones that suffer for my mistakes, and the people of my village barely trust me as it is. I'm not even sure that they'll actually let me get anywhere near the real dragons if they have a say.*

Toothless tried to hit the tiny dragon away again in annoyance at him upsetting Hiccup, *If you get them out during the night it should be fine since you can communicate with them. After that, if you want then we can leave before anything else happens.*

Hiccup thought about it for a few minutes trying to figure out how they could logically make this happen. He knew that if he did this without having it all planned out previously then it would turn into a giant mess. He was sure that if he screwed this up then multiple dragons would end up dead, and he would lose what little care the village still had for him if they actually did care at all, to begin with. He might even end up losing his own life if they aren't careful. He wasn't sure what would happen to him if he was caught, but he knew it wouldn't be good, *I do want to save them, but we have to be extremely careful. I have to take some time to figure out how we should go about it. We can't fail at this because we won't get a second chance. I don't want anyone to get hurt in the process and I also have to be careful about Astrid. I think she is already suspicious about something and she's watching me more carefully then she ever has before.*

Both dragons nodded in agreement, and Hiccup stayed in a daze for a while as he began to run scenarios through his head trying to figure out the best way for them to act. There were so many different variables and he needed to figure out what they needed to do first.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup awoke to the gentle nuzzling of Toothless's nose against his face and a purring sensation coming from his mate's chest, *Wake-up. I need to take you back to the village before they notice that you're gone.*

Hiccup rubbed his face before yawning and nodding at his dragon, 'Kay.'

He quickly moved up onto the dragon's back before they were moving through the forest towards the village. Everything blended together in his sleepy eyes as he held on tightly to his dragon barely paying any attention to what was happening around them at first. After a little bit Hiccup sat up and looked around as the wind brushed around him. He loved the feelings that ran through his body as Toothless jumped and glided through the forest on the path back to the village. Everything about being with Toothless made Hiccup feels more alive then he ever has before. He wished that he had been born a dragon so that he would have been able to experience this his whole life, 'How have I lived up until now without ever experiencing this? It never gets any less amazing no matter how many times I experience it!'

Toothless flew up into the air in response before diving back down speeding up the closer he got to the ground before he sharply turned up again, spinning as they ascended back into the sky before leveling himself back out, 'Of course it's amazing. I could never imagine living without being able to fly, humans must not even know what it is like to really live. Being stuck on the ground must make the world seem so small.'

Hiccup spread his arms out in the air as he embraced the feeling of flying with his entire body, 'Vikings only think of fighting and killing dragons. They never even stop to think about what they could be missing out on. Never once thinking that there could be so much more out there then they could ever imagine being about to see.'

'That sounds like a horrible way to live, only caring about killing dragons. Most of my kind that attacks your village don't even do it because they want too. They aren't given any other choice because the queen will eat them if she's not provided with food daily,' was Toothless's simple response.

Hiccup felt sick when he heard the reason for all the previous dragon raids, 'This entire time they've been mercilessly killing dragons because they really do believe that your kind kills us for fun.' Hiccup rubbed Toothless's neck to reassure himself that the beast was really there with him so he could calm himself down a bit, 'Vikings are the only real monsters here.'

'You're not a monster Hiccup. You may be a human hatchling but you have the soul of a dragon, which means that you're one of us not one of them.' Toothless replied.

Hiccup smiled, 'I wish I could have been born a dragon.'

'You already are a dragon in my eyes,' was the simple statement that Hiccup heard that for some unknown reason made him feel ecstatic. He had never felt more cared for by anyone in his life, not even his own father. Maybe if his mother had not died shortly after he was born then he would have had someone around who loved him unconditionally, but instead all he'd had was Stoick the Vast, a great Viking chief but an absolutely horrible parent.


	8. Pianificazione

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Chapter 8 – Pianificazione

The next day Hiccup was sitting in the viewing stands outside of the arena making notes about the different dragons as well as the area itself. When Astrid sat down next to him, "What are you doing here?"

Hiccup looked up from his notes at her, "Thought I would take some notes about the dragons. See if I learn something new about them."

"Weird," was her quick response.

Hiccup looked over at her, "Why? Am I not even allowed to look at the dragons now." Annoyance clear in his voice and on his face.

Astrid's initial reaction was being shocked at Hiccups small outburst. Then she was overwhelmed by anger at being spoken to in such a way, "What the hell? All I did was try to be nice to you and this is what I get in return for trying. You know what, be a loner then for all I care."

She stormed off and Hiccup went back to analyzing everything to do with the dragons and their containment. The dragon training classes were providing him with a lot of information but he still needed more. At least he now knew the exact number and types of dragons being detained on berk. There were currently 3 Deadly Nadders, 2 Terrible Terrors-although one was injured-, a Gronkle, and an elderly Nightmare that seemed rather sickly. It had been communicating with Hiccup while Gobber had it out earlier, and it clearly was having a hard time seeing which caused it to get hit a lot more than it normally would have. Hiccup felt horrible that he couldn't do anything to help the poor thing, but it simply consoled him instead, *Don't worry young hatchling, take your time on planning the rescue. If you try to help us now all it will end in is even more pain.*

Hiccup still felt horrible, *But you're sick.*

*Nothing you do now will change that young one. I won't be in this world much longer so don't worry. Just do the best you can for the others, okay?* The nightmare asked him.

*I promise. I'll get them all out safely as quickly as I can. I know that with Toothless's help I can do it,* Hiccup assured the elderly dragon.

The dragon must have been gratefully for Hiccups response as an ear piercing roar was imitated from the cages. Everyone looked to the cages slightly startled, even Hiccup had jumped slightly at the noise. The noise disappeared as a response finally floated into his head, *Thank you, young hatchling, I trust your words and I believe that all the dragons here will be free one day, as well as, you young one born in the wrong body.*

Hiccup smiled to himself trying to holding back the empathy he felt for the Dragon. As he was getting ready to leave he heard a number of loud roars, along with a chorus of voices in his head saying, *Thank You!*; *We trust You!*; and the last thing he heard was in a soft voice, *Don't worry young one you are just as much a dragon as anyone of us. We are here for you and when the time comes we will do whatever you need of us. You can do this.*

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup was sitting at his desk going over his notes still feeling determined by his earlier impromptu dragon pep-talk. He still had absolutely no idea how he was going to get them all out while not getting caught but he had managed to gather a lot of information which was a start. He had at least found what he thought to be the biggest weak point that they could exploit, which is the chain canopy held above the arena to keep the creatures inside. Hiccup figured that it might be possible for Toothless to destroy the chain because the cage wasn't made to hold a dragon his strength. Specifically, Hiccup thought that Toothless might be able to melt the chain with his Plasma blast, because of its high temperature and explosive power. Hiccup decided that first, he should ask Toothless if it is even possible, 'Toothless can your shots destroy metal chains?'

'Depending on the material your kind made them out of, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. It might require a few shots, but it should be quite easy. Why do you ask?' the dragon requested.

Hiccup smiled knowing exactly what they were going to do, 'I think that I figured out the best way to get them out of the arena, but getting them out of the cages is the annoying part. No matter how I look at it I need to get into the arena long enough to open all the cages without being caught by the guards that wander the village in shifts during the night.'

'Be careful. Don't do anything that could get you hurt Hiccup,' was Toothless's only reply before Hiccup heard a series of squawks and clicks coming from behind him. He turned and got an armful of tiny dragon almost knocking him over. It rubbed up against Hiccup, *Hiccup, Hiccup,… I missed you!*

*Why are you here?* Hiccup asked looking down into the eyes of the tiny dragon as he spoke.

*I'm here to protect you from the dangerous monsters that live all around you. It's not safe here for you,* the tiny terror explained while nuzzling up against.

Hiccup sighed as he held the small dragon in his arms, *You being here is the only thing dangerous like I've told you before. If they catch you we will both be in a lot of trouble.*

*But I want to be with you,* the terror thought as he made a small whining noise while trying to get closer to Hiccup even though he was already as close as possible.

Hiccup rubbed gentle circles into the dragons back, *I just want you to be safe, and you can't be safe here.*

*But you'd be alone if I leave you,* was the terrors only response.

*I'm never truly alone, I can talk with Toothless whenever I need too,* Hiccup said with a calm smile.

The small terror clearly didn't believe what he had just said at all, *That's not possible, he's way too far away.*

Hiccup was surprised, confused, and shocked by what the dragon had said, *I haven't had any problem with distance when we communicate. It doesn't matter where Toothless or I am, we can always talk to each other.*

*How strong is the bond between you two?* the terror questioned.

*Strong enough that we can feel each other's emotions and pain,* Hiccup frowned, *It's so strong that sometimes it becomes too much and is overwhelming.*

The terror didn't say anything in response out of what Hiccup assumed was disbelief. Hiccup laughed lightly before turning back to his notes so he could continue planning everything out.


	9. Legato al Cuore

_**AN: I am amazed that so many people like this fanfiction, there is still tons to go. Also, if anyone of my readers is interested in being a beta reader I would greatly appreciate the help. I can't find one so I have been fixing it up the best I can myself. Anyways, thank you for reading and please enjoy this update. ^_^**_

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Original Character Names:

Terrible Terror - Remi

Chapter 9 - Legato al Cuore

Hiccup was walking through the woods with the small dragon perched on his shoulder. Its tail wrapped gently around his neck almost like he was using it as an anchoring point to make sure he didn't need to worry about falling. They were heading to where Toothless had been staying. It was a nice cove with lots of fish to eat and it was a decent distance from the village, which made Hiccup's fear of Toothless getting caught a lot less.

When they arrived at the cove the very first thing that Hiccup did was run across over to Toothless so that he could hug him. Being apart made Hiccup feel lonely, nervous, and jumpy; and this was due to the strength of their bond. It was like a double edge sword, the strength gave them amazing abilities and allowed telepathy without limits between them, but it was so strong that being apart for to long hurt both of them. It started as a small sting in his heart and would just increase the longer they were apart. They weren't sure if as time passed whether the pain would lessen or if it was going to always be the same. Both Toothless and Remi (the terror) had explained in detail to Hiccup about the soulmate bond, and that because of how strong their bond is that it was natural to crave to be near each other as much as possible. For dragons most of the time it wasn't a problem because mated pairs stayed together almost always.

Remi also mentioned a very rare thing known as heart-binding. There was a very miniscule chance for extremely strong bonded pairs to become heart-bound. When soulmates become heart-bound they tie together so tight that they are basically one existence within two bodies. If either one in the mated pair dies then the other will follow behind almost immediately. Neither Remi or Toothless know if heart-binding was even possible between a dragon and a human, but with how strong their bond had turned out to be there was a high likely hood that they would become heart-bound too if they weren't already. Hiccups heart fluttered when he thought about it and he was almost positive that they were already heart bound.

Hiccup had noticed other side effects over the last few weeks since they'd bound together. His hearing and sight had both become much better, and he could form small black scales on his body at will. The scales appeared and disappeared almost instantly when Hiccup wished. The scales were useful when he almost cut himself, and that was also when he'd found out that he could form the scales, to begin with. They had appeared automatically as if it had noticed danger and acted to protect him. His sight was amazing because he could now see better in the dark than ever before as well as further then he imagined was ever possible. Toothless had mentioned that these changes were probably due to the blood meld that happens to strong mated pairs. His blood had become mixed with Toothless's Night Fury blood which was enhancing his body. Which wasn't too surprising when Hiccup thought about it, Night Fury's were very powerful and naturally, their blood was very potent. So it would be expected that their blood would cause changes to a human body.

After the group talked for a bit they started fishing. Hiccup had made himself a rod that he left in the cove when suddenly he snapped his fishing rod right in half. He just stared at the broken rod and then at his escaping fish, *I'm not exactly sure what just happened but I shouldn't have been able to do that.*

Toothless imitated the way that Hiccup usually laughed but with his own guttural flare, *We must be ridiculously compatible, out bond is strengthening your body too. I wouldn't be surprised if my blood is overpowering your own.*

*You're already basically half-dragon blood wise, at least that's what I would assume. Even for different types of dragons when they've been bonded for a while they can receive traits from each other,* Remi explained before remembering something that he just needed to tell them, *One time this Nadder that I knew was bound with a Nightmare she'd known all her life, and she from him she received the ability to light her sharp quills on fire before from her mate.*

Toothless simply nodded, *I've seen similar occurrences, once I saw a terror receive the ability to light its whole body on fire from its nightmare mate. The damn creature was instantly 100 times more annoying.*

Remi added another small comment, *Dragon blood is more resilient so it is a lot harder for the blood to mix. This leads to less development of special shared traits from mates for dragons.*

Hiccup instantly had an idea about the blood melding as he looked to the two dragons, *With this information, we can assume that human blood is very compatible with dragon blood, especially mine; or very weak so it can be taken over easily. One thing that I am curious about is whether I'm an exception in this situation, or if all humans have blood that is extremely suitable to be bound to a dragon.*

*This is only a wild guess, but I think that you're probably an exception. If it was an all human thing we'd have heard of more human-dragon soulmates binding, but we haven't so I'd assume it is just you,* Remi responded honestly.

*I think that I agree, actually, I think there might be another factor that makes it possible for me to bind with a dragon,* Hiccup theorized, *It was probably part of what made me so different from the rest of the Vikings. Maybe they've been able to instinctively tell that I'm strange from the very beginning. The physical and mental abuse would make a lot more sense if that's how it works.*

Suddenly Toothless had his head resting in Hiccups like a giant puppy nuzzling against him gently. Hiccup smiled, *Okay, I'll stop going down that train of thought.*

*Good idea since we probably won't be able to find out any information unless we travel to a hive that has some elders who've experienced this before,* Toothless replied.

*Okay, then we'll plan for that after I figure out how to get all the dragon's out of confinement,* Hiccup thought to finish his sentence with a loud sigh.


	10. Lutto di Mezzanotte

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Original Character Names:

Terrible Terror - Remi

Chapter 10 - Lutto di Mezzanotte

Hiccup's first journey to the arena in the middle of the night was less challenging then he had expected it would be. Night vision made everything a whole lot simpler when it came to sneaking through Berk, and his increased strength made getting through the gate easy as pie. Hiccup had been surprised to find out that the guards were slacking off because no one was around while he was making his way inside. If anyone else had learned of their laziness the Vikings who'd been assigned guard duty would have been screwed because anyone else would have reported them, but Hiccup was more then willing to take advantage of the situation. Anything that made getting the dragons out easier was something he would use.

Hiccup looked around the arena taking note of anything of interest to him, making sure to look over as much as he could before heading into the cages. The first thing that he thought when he got inside was that the space was unbelievably small, *What the hell? Why did they make this space so small, they knew that they'd be housing dragons when they made it so why is it not bigger than this?*

One of Nadder's responded to him, *Our comfort is not of importance to them, so they enclose us in cages smaller than the places they live in themselves and use us as training dummies.*

*The only thing that could live here comfortably is a terror and even that wouldn't be very cozy,* Hiccup thought as he looked around the area.

He saw a number of smaller metal cages holding dragons within the cave like a small holding area. The elderly nightmare was in the far left corner lying down in the biggest cage in the room. Hiccup walked over and opened the cage moving inside to sit beside the kind gentle beast. He softly rested his hand on the Nightmare as he gently rubbed it's neck, *I'm sorry that you have to spend your last nights in such a wretched place. I would try to get you out if I could without destroying the one chance of getting the others out too.*

The large nightmare weakly moved its head to rest on his lap and nuzzled against Hiccup the best he could, *Thank you youngin', but this is all I need from you.*

Hiccup gazed down at the creature in front of him and smoothly continued to rub his neck. He sat there with the dragon for as long as he could just trying to soothe his own anger at not being able to save him. After a while, he felt the creatures breathing slow, but not much and its breathing had stopped altogether. Hiccup shut his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He hadn't been expecting the nightmare to die that night. When he managed to pull himself together enough, he moved its head off his lap, before crawling out of the cage closing it behind him. He moved to the door and checked to make sure no one was around, and when he saw no one he made his way out. It was still rather dark out which was a good thing as he made his way out of the arena. Once clear of the area he made his way out of the village, he needed to get away or he feared he'd end up hurting one of the villagers out of anger for the death of the nightmare.

'It died,' Hiccup thought as he moved through the forest, 'They kept it in a dinky little cage and treated the gentle creature horribly, and tonight it died.'

'It's sad, but all things die Hiccup. Understand that it has gone to a better place and focus on what you can save,' there was no response, 'Hiccup are you okay, at least?' Toothless asked sadly.

'I don't know…I think I'm okay. I'm just furious about everything. I never even knew that their cages were that small. Children are kept out of the cages, but I always thought they had more space. Yet, they are kept in those cramped conditions. How can humans be such horrible creatures, treating another living thing with absolutely zero respect? If they knew it was going to be holding dragons then they should have at least made the cages a bit bigger. Maybe we do deserve to be killed by dragons, ' Hiccup was clearly still quite upset even though he was denying it.

'They can do it because they don't care about us,' was the only response he received.

Hiccup continued on his path into the forest not sure what to do with his emotions. He was just so upset that it was overwhelming him, and he couldn't understand why he was so angry since he'd barely known the dragon. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, and he'd been surrounded by the death of other Vikings his whole life. Hiccup stopped walking as he felt tears dripping from his eyes, and no matter how much he wiped he couldn't make them go away. He turned and punched the closest tree immediately causing it to shatter into pieces. He was completely shocked out of his anger and sadness by the surprise at seeing the decimated tree and his black scale covered hand. He spoke out loud to himself, "What the hell?" Before he looked back at his hand and began to trance the scales with his other still normal hand. He was now rather calm now since his curiosity had won out of all his other feelings.

While Hiccup was simply standing by the tree looking around and thinking about everything that had just happened, he didn't even notice Toothless and Remi come up behind him. Remi flew over to land on Hiccups shoulder and Toothless rubbed up against his hip, *Calm down. Breathe. Everything's okay.*

Hiccup turned and dropped down on his knees to hug his dragon half and just let the tears that had previously stopped begin falling again, *He really died didn't he?*

*Yes, but you did the best you could because you were with him in the end,* Toothless explained as he tried to comfort his soulmate.

Remi curled his tail around Hiccup to show that he was also there for him, *He's in a better place now. A place that he won't feel pain anymore.*

Hiccup didn't fully stop crying until he felt completely worn out both physically and mentally. Toothless made him get on his back and then flew them to the den in the cove. Where he curled around the boy who is the other half of his heart to keep him warm and safe, while he mourned for the old dragon who'd become a cherished friend.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Toothless was slightly worried about Hiccup because after 2 days of avoiding the subject when Toothless asked when he'd be returning to the village he'd flat out refused to go back. Toothless could feel the hatred that the boy had developed for the villagers bleeding across their bond, and he wasn't exactly sure what he should do about it. Hiccup was usually full of emotions, but hate wasn't one Toothless saw in the boy very often. Sometimes he could feel Hiccup radiating loneliness, and other times he could feel the younger one's rebelliousness. Even anger and sadness were rare possibilities, but hatred wasn't an emotion that Toothless thought belonged anywhere near the boy.

The Night Fury wished that he could take away his anger and rage, but the only feelings he could try to lessen for the boy was physical pain which wouldn't help in any way with his current problem. He looked at the boy who was curled up against him resting underneath his wing for warmth, as rain fell down outside in cold sheets to match the young one's feelings perfectly. Toothless could feel him shivering but whether it was due to the cold or not he couldn't exactly tell. As he was thinking Remi returned to the cave soaked but still carrying a couple of fish for them to eat. Remi set them down in front of Toothless, -I brought as many as I could carry. How's he doing?-

-He's shaking but I'm not sure why what's the situation like in the village?- Toothless asked.

Remi lit a small fire on a dry spot in the cave before attempting to cook the boy a fish the way his own kind do, -They haven't been worrying about him too much between the constant downpour and dragon raids, as well as, dealing with the body of the old Nightmare.-

Toothless nodded slightly, -That's good, but if they start worrying, we will have to convince him to go back. He'd regret it otherwise and I won't let that happen.-

Remi flew over and sat down, -I'll make sure to check on the situation daily so we know. Do you think he'll be okay?-

Toothless hummed, -He'll be fine, he just needs a little time. I think the connection dragons have with other dragons is much stronger then humans so he's having a difficult time coping with it. He will need more time to adapt to these heightened emotions, but he's strong so he'll be okay.-

-I guess until then we care for him the best that we can,- Remi simply stated.

With a shake of his head, Toothless agreed, -We care for him as we would any other hatchling.-


	11. Pioggia Torrenziale

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Original Character Names:

Terrible Terror - Remi

Chapter 11 – Pioggia Torrenziale

 _ **-…we would any other hatchling.-**_

-Hatchling?- Hiccup muttered in response to what he'd heard in his slightly awake daze, -Am I really that young?-

Toothless and Remi just stared at him in shock before the Night Fury finally asked the question on both of their minds, -You can understand us when we talk?-

Hiccup tilted his head in confusion not fully awake enough to comprehend what was happening, -Why wouldn't I be able to understand you?- He said before yawning.

Toothless and Remi dropped the subject and then the terror gave Hiccup the cooked fish, -Eat.-

Hiccup shook his head, -I'm not really hung…-

Toothless cut him off before Hiccup could finish declining the fish, -EAT, you haven't eaten for days. You can morn for as long as you want, but I will not allow you to get sick from malnourishment.-

Hiccup watched Toothless for a moment before taking the fish from Remi to eat. It took him a while to eat it but, in the end, it made his stomach feel a lot better. He was looking out at the rain when Remi broke the silence, -Why do you understand dragon tongue all of a sudden?-

Hiccup's fingers gently touched his lips as he realized what they'd been asking, -Not sure. I woke up like this. I don't think I could understand it before I went to sleep.-

Toothless nodded, -From what I can tell the emotional stress is what caused you to further unlock and strengthen the abilities that you've received from our bond. Like how simply having dragon telepathy before led to the full understanding of our spoken language, Drag-ish; after having experienced emotional trauma.-

Hiccup rubbed his face, -That's awesome, but I still want to curl up in a ball and cry.-

-You can curl up here and cry if you need too, just you need to tell me if you get cold so we can prevent you from getting sick. It's cold enough that even we can feel the chill in the air, so if it gets worse will either need to light a bigger fire or figure out a way to find you some thicker clothing and maybe a couple furs to keep you warm. Although, we may need to wait for a break in the rain before leaving the den,- Toothless explained.

Hiccup smiled, -I think I'm okay for now, but some furs would be nice just in case.-

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

A few hours later Remi had gone out while the rain had stopped to snatch some furs. Hiccup was curled up under Toothless's wings his head pressed against his chest listening to his heartbeat as he hummed along to it. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit cold right now, but it wasn't too bad since his soulmate was the equivalent of 5 full burning fireplaces. The problem was it felt like the cold had found its way into his bones and it wouldn't go away. Even with a dragon wing helping him escape the cold air it wasn't enough. He was hoping that Remi would return soon with something because it was slowly getting worse. He thought in his head, 'I'm getting cold.'

'How bad is it?' Toothless calmly questioned.

Hiccup shivered again, 'I need a blanket or something. Hopefully Remi manages to find something and hurry back.'

'He should return soon,' Toothless hot fire at the rocks closest to them in the hope it could provide a small amount of additional warmth. It did work making the chill retreat a little bit. This would be a lot easier if it wasn't an icy rain that had been falling earlier, as well as, a strong cold wind blowing because of how close they were getting to winter. They were already lucky it wasn't snowing at least but it didn't make the current cold he was feeling disappear. He sighed curling up closer to Toothless and closed his eyes in an attempt for a bit of sleep.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

When Hiccup woke up next it was to Toothless lifting his wing and looking in at him. Hiccup uncurled and looked up to see both Toothless and Remi, -I brought furs.-

Hiccup looked at the pile of furs in front of him wondering how the small dragon had even managed to carry so much stuff. He didn't even think twice before he started to pull the furs around himself. Once he was done Toothless wrapped him in his wing again and finally, Hiccup was nice and warm.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Remi had just barely beat the next wave of rain as it started pouring again outside, but now Hiccup was at least warm and sleeping comfortably. Toothless set his head down and prepared to sleep too. Remi curled up next to Toothless, -He needs something warmer to wear if he's staying with us in this weather, and the furs aren't enough. I'll sneak into his room and take some clothes for him.-

Toothless nodded slightly, -Okay, but get Hiccup to write a note so they don't start searching for him. He has some paper and charcoal set away at the back of his den.-

Remi shook his head, -Okay, night.-

Toothless responded with a simple, -Goodnight.-

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup had written a note for his dad and given it to Remi to drop off. Before he went back to Toothless and returned into his warm cocoon. Toothless laughed at the sight before attempting to go back to sleep himself. Of course neither got to sleep for long before they heard a number of squawking noises. Toothless groaned knowing exactly what was flying outside like annoying vultures within the rain. Hiccup squirmed until his head was out of the cocoon, -What's that?-

-Tiny annoying squawker,- Toothless said voice flat.

Hiccup laughed, -Well, I could guess that with my ears. I assume you mean that it's a group of terrors then?-

-Ya, they're probably out hunting,- Toothless guessed.

Hiccup sat up beside Toothless and looked out the cave opening, -Why would they be out hunting in this weather? Are they crazy?-

-Rain doesn't but most dragons, it just runs off of us and since our bodies are always hot, we don't really feel the chill from the rain usually. It can be annoying if the rain is falling down to hard like it has been lately because it can make it challenging for smaller dragons to fly, but the rain right now is falling much lighter then it was earlier.- Toothless explained.

One of the terrible terrors landed on the ledge looking into the cave curiously. It looked at Toothless and HIccup before leaving their den. A couple of minutes later passed before it returned with the rest of its group following behind it. A fish was in its mouth as it walked towards Hiccup. Toothless growled in warning but allowed the terror to continue forward. It set the fish down and backed up before looking back at the fish, -Hatchling eat. Cold, Mate protect, we offer fish to help you.-

Hiccup picked the first up and smiled, -Thanks.-

The terrors seemed surprised that Hiccup both had understood and responded to it. The one that had given him the fish sat down and looked between them, -You have a strong but strange soul bond. I've never seen a human that's able to speak our tongue before even among the few dragon-human soul bonds that I've seen.-

Toothless responded, -I have a little experience with dragon-human soul bonds but I've only seen it once, it was a woman and her dragon. They were from the den that adopted me when I was younger, and they basically raised me after my family was slaughtered. I never understood that soul bonds were as amazing as they are until I found Hiccup.-

The small terror nodded in response, -You would feel empty without him.-

Hiccup smiled as he looked at the group of small dragons in front of him, and then leaned his head against Toothless, -He's what I've been missing my whole life. We're two halves of the same soul, and now that I've found him, I refuse to live without him. I'd rather die.-

Toothless nuzzled the boys face affectionately, -I love you, too.-

The dragons spoke for a while well Hiccup went about cooking his food. The fish was great but he wasn't full and he also was in need of drinkable water. He stood and headed to the entrance and searched for the bowl that had been outside collecting rainwater for him to drink. He left the warm dry fur in the cave and quickly went to grab the bowl from outside as fast as he could, trying to avoid getting overly wet. Upon returning to the den he was thoroughly wet, but he had managed to get himself a nice amount of clean water. Another bowl was still outside so he drank as much as he could without worrying before he set the bowl with what was left in it to the side. He was freezing again as he grabbed his furs and went back to his spot for warmth. Quickly, he was sitting wrapped in furs with Toothless's wing draped around him. The terrors left when it started getting dark just as Remi returned with warmer clothes that were also quite a bit more waterproof then what he was currently wearing. Remi curled up beside them, -The adult human read the letter and seemed annoyed, but didn't freak out about it. He seemed more concerned about the rain, and chilly weather. It looked like the whole village was mostly busy trying to fix holes in their leaky dens.-

Hiccup agreed with that assessment, -They suck at fixing leaky roofs, and because of that everyone gets sad and grumpy in the rain. The only house without leaks is ours and it's because I fixed it myself properly while they were all busy. All they do is roughly patch it up, well I fixed the whole roof replacing parts that were damaged instead of just trying to cover it up. My fixes ended up giving the roof a certain amount of fire resistance. I tried to tell them how to do it properly but they ignored me, so after getting brushed off to many times I just gave up.-

Toothless just starred at Hiccup, -If they know their dens constantly leak shouldn't they make it a priority to fix it properly. Leaky dens mean that their hatchlings might get sick which can't be good.-

Hiccup laughed lightly, -You'd think that, but _Nooooooo_ if it doesn't involve dragons and killing, or food. Then it doesn't matter to anyone but me, or maybe Gobber. He tried to figure out a way to fix the roofs.-

-You sound fond of this Gobber human,- commented the tiny dragon.

Hiccup's face lit up, -He was the only person who treated me like I deserved to be alive. He's a silly guy, but he's nice and acted as more of a parent to me than my own dad ever did.-

-I haven't heard you talk about him?- Toothless questions.

-He's been really busy since a bit before I met you. The dragon raids got worse and he's been stuck in the smithy mostly because he's our only blacksmithing. I wouldn't mind helping him out but they don't trust me with sharp weapons or fire. Gobber lets me in still if he's not bust, but he hasn't been able to lately.-

Remi rubbed up against Hiccup, -You miss him?-

Hiccup nodded, -He always tried to be nicer to me which was really my only good experiences on most days.-


	12. La Calma Prima Della Tempesta

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Original Character Names:

Terrible Terror - Remi

Chapter 12 – La Calma Prima Della Tempesta

The rain continued to fall for 4 more days and Hiccup was almost emotionally stable enough by the 4th to go home. He had in no way forgiven the village for the death of the nightmare, but he had a more important mission that he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of. He'd gotten a pretty good idea of how he would free the dragons, he just needed to start planning it out in more detail now.

It was still cold and drizzling outside when Toothless was flying him back. Once they'd laded nearby Hiccup gave Toothless an innocent kiss on the side of the head, before starting the short walk back. He was almost at the village when an ax flew right past his head lodging itself in the tree behind him. Astrid came out of the brush beside him, "Oh God Hiccup." Her hands flew up to cover her mouth, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there… Where have you been anyways?"

"Exploring," was the quick reply.

"But it's been raining for days?" Astrid was thoroughly confused.

He simply shrugged in return, "I left before the rain started, luckily I was wearing heavy clothes that are basically waterproof. I originally planned on staying out overnight so I had furs with me. Then I just found a cave to lay low in and made a fire for warmth. I was waiting for the rain to stop, but it wasn't so I took a chance when the rain was lighter and started hiking back."

She clearly wasn't expecting such a detailed response from the boy, "Oh… well, as long as you got back safe, and didn't get yourself sick I guess it's okay."

He shook his head, "I'm okay, I was just going to head home and change in hopes of preventing that. These clothes are mostly waterproof but I'm still wet and cold."

(-Astrid-)

Astrid pulled the ax from the tree and then walked in stride back to the village with Hiccup. While they were walking Snotlout stepped in front of them, he was clearly about to pick a fight so Astrid stepped protectively in front of the teen beside her, "What do you want Snotlout?"

"Oh, I was just wanting to have a nice chat with and say 'Hi' to my cousin. Why do you ask?" Snotlout said well trying to be intimidating, which caused Astrid to scoff at him not even slightly scared by his pitiful act.

"Layoff him Snotlout. Go do something productive for a change, or is that too hard for someone with as small a brain as you?" She asked mockingly.

Snotlout looked at her obviously annoyed, but even he knew better than to piss off Astrid. That would be like asking to be killed and he wasn't exactly ready to die yet. So, he turned around and walked away. Astrid growled in annoyance, "Can't he just get eaten by a dragon or something already, he's so stupid and frustrating. Sometimes I almost think that he's worse than the damn twins."

Hiccup laughed, "Those are some hard shoes to fill even for him."

She sighed deciding to end the subject, "Let's get you home before you do end up getting sick."

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Astrid had been being weirdly nice and it was starting to creep Hiccup out, although stopping Snotlout from being an asshole had been awfully nice of her. She'd walked him home and walked inside with him. Once inside she looked around curiosity showing all over her face, "How come your house isn't soaked? Why is your roof not leaking like everyone else's?"

He looked up at the roof, "Oh, I fixed that problem a long time ago."

"How's your fix still working?" she asked innocently, "and why is it working so well?"

Hiccup explained it, "My fix was applied to the whole roof, and it wasn't just a small patch job like everyone else does. Also, it is quite fire resistant so it lasts even with all the raids."

Astrid gasped, "Why is this not on all the roofs if it works this amazing?"

"Because it was me who did it and no one cares about what I can do to help. All they care about is what I'm not." Hiccup said with a sigh.

Astrid frowned, "can I have the plans for it? I'll make sure they listen to me whether they want to or not. It's dumb to ignore such a genius fix for as large a problem as this."

Hiccup nodded and went upstairs to retrieve the papers with all the details explaining what is used and how to do it for her. He gave it to her and smiled at her, "Thanks Astrid."

"Don't thank me. I'm just doing what should have been done by your father years ago," she said with a determined smile before leaving papers in hand.

Hiccup could only watch as she left in complete shock. He was starting to think that maybe Astrid did care about him.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Since the moment that Astrid had stood up for him, Snotlout had been a bit more insistent on trying to get him alone. Hiccup having noticed the other boy following him a number of times had been very careful with staying away from his vindictive cousin. He should have known that the boy wouldn't take being embarrassed by Astrid very well, and of course, he can't go after her so Hiccup was the next best target. He sighed knowing that this wasn't going to end well, but he couldn't do anything except avoid the annoying Viking.

He ducked into the forge seeing as it was the safest place. Gobber would never allow Snotlout to hurt him. Hiccup went over to him, "Hey, Gobber?"

"Oh, Hiccup, haven't seen you in a long time where have you been lately?" the blacksmith asked.

Hiccup smiled, "I was out exploring and had to camp in a cave because of the rain for a few days. I returned when the rain had let up for a little bit."

"Good to see you back," the older Viking smiled at the young boy.

"Need some help?" Hiccup asked after moving over beside Gobber.

Gobber laughed before smiling, "Sure, just don't get caught."

Hiccup grabbed a leather apron and proceeded to help with the pile of work. It took them a while to finish but Hiccup's pretty good with his hands, so at least it was taking less time then it would if Gobber had been fixing it all by himself.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Once that had both finished working Hiccup snuck out of the forge and headed home. Right, when he's gotten out front of his house Snotlout and the twins walked out of what appeared to be hiding spots and tried to cut him off. Hiccup stopped walking and quickly turned taking off in the direction of the woods. He wasn't planning to just stand still and take the beating that they obviously planned on doling out. He knew he could kick their asses easily with his current strength, but that would be awfully suspicious. The only good option he could see before him was trying to lose them.

He looked around well he ran trying to plan out what he needed to do. With a plan in mind, he sped up attempting to put a little more space between them. Once he was far enough away he willed his hand to strengthen, which caused it to be covered in black scales and have claws protrude out of his hand. It was exactly what he needed, so he quickly jumped out of sight before launching his body up a tall nearby tree. He dug his claws in easily making his way up the tree. Not stopping until he was far enough into the tree that the teens wouldn't be able to spot him.

He watched them with the eyesight of a dragon, like a predator stalking its next kill. He smirked, 'I'm in a tree basically stalking the kids who have abused me my entire life. I just realized that I could traumatize them so easily right now for all they've ever done to me.'

He received a sarcastic response from Toothless, 'You have more then enough strength to break them if you so wish. It would be easy for you as my dragon bound mate.'

'If I did that now then everyone would-be put-on alert for a dragon in the woods attacking Vikings specifically. We don't need them paying any more attention than they already are,' Hiccup replied with a sigh.

Instead, Hiccup stated leaping from tree to tree until he neared the village. He scaled down the tree and landed on the ground near his house. He walked calmly to his house before going inside and up to his room. At least, he knew that none of the kids would have the guts to bully him inside his own home. The only one that would even come into the village chiefs house out of the kids was Astrid, and that's only because she isn't scared of his dad but instead highly respects him.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

The night before Hiccup had let the dragons know that today would finally be the day. It's been around a month since the old nightmare had died and Hiccup had done all the preparing that he could possibly think of. So, he would start the plan tonight once the sun had completely set. Toothless would be flying around hidden in the black sky to fire the shot meant to break the cage and to help in case something went wrong. Hiccup had already moved anything of importance to him over to the cove. All that was left was freeing the dragons and getting away safely.

* * *

 **AN: Not much to say. Took a while to get this chapter out but its finally here. God the trailers just keep making me want to cry.**


	13. Il Vero Inizio

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Original Character Names:

Terrible Terror - Remi

Chapter 13 – Il Vero Inizio

When night had fallen, he snuck through the village making his way towards the arena. After making sure no one was around he made his way inside. He closed the large gate behind him and looked upwards at Toothless who he could see due to his heightened sight, 'Ready Toothless?'

'Good to go up here. You can start whenever you feel ready. If anything happens I'm right here,' Toothless stated.

Hiccup grabbed the door to the cages and yanked it right off of the wall. He set it off to the side before going into the room full of cages. He unlocked all of the cages setting the dragons free before destroying the cages as quietly and quickly as he could, -Stay in here until I get Toothless to destroy the top of the arena.- He said out loud to his small dragon army before sending Toothless the signal, 'FIRE!'

Four purple shots rained down from the sky onto the top of the arena completely obliterating the metal chains used as a roof for the arena. Immediately afterward Toothless landed within the cage and looked at his mate, -Hiccup!-

Hiccup ran out of the room full of cages with the rest of the dragons following closely behind him. He quickly reached Toothless nuzzling his mates face in a mixture of glee, excitement, and nerves at the idea of getting caught, he used the contact with his mate to calm himself before moving to jump up onto his back so they could escape, -Go quickly before the Vikings get here. They'll already be on their way with weapons in hand.-

He didn't need to say a single word more before Toothless jumped out of the arena and then took off into the sky. The other dragons quickly followed them out before disappearing into the night escaping the village as quickly as they could. Hiccup and Toothless having successfully completed their mission headed back to the cove hidden by the shadows of the night.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

When they finally landed Remi was sitting in the opening of the cave waiting for their return. He flew out of the cave as quickly as he could right into Hiccup's waiting arms, -Welcome back.-

-It's great to be back, finally, we can leave this godforsaken island. I'm so sick of the stench of Vikings coming from everywhere, now that the dragons have been freed there is nothing holding us back anymore.- Hiccup smiled kindly down at the small dragon.

While they were talking the first droplets of water started falling. The rain increased as the night slowly continued on, falling heavier and heavier. Until soon so much water was falling from the sky that they could barely see outside of the cave. Remi looked at Toothless, -We can't possibly go anywhere in this can we?-

-No. I doubt that Hiccup could handle the trip with this heavy of rainfall, especially with how far away our destination is. That's not even the biggest problem, I'd have a hard time flying through this let alone you,- Toothless explained with a sigh.

-This sucks,- Hiccup said annoyance clearly laced in his voice, but still he accepted that they were right. His body is to frail, and even if he can form scales on his skin, he can't do it over his whole body nor can he maintain it for a long duration of time.

Toothless dropped Hiccup's furs on him before wrapping him in the safety of his wings, -It's fine. We can leave once the rain lets up, Until then this is our home and it's time for all of us to sleep.-

Hiccup nodded and laid down letting Remi crawl into his arms to help keep him warm before Toothless closed his wings around them all.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

When they had decided to wait out the rain, they had done so with the expectation that the rain wouldn't last for more than a day or two. Of course, they were completely wrong and a week had passed by without the rain letting up, and it didn't look like it planned on stopping anytime soon. So, they were still stuck on Berk, which left them all way to close to a large number of Vikings for comfort. Hiccup was currently alone in the cave because Toothless and Remi had gone fishing since they were getting low on food. As he was sitting drawing in the driest part of the cave wrapped in furs, he thought he heard his name being called so he moved over to the opening to take a quick look outside.

To his surprise, he saw Astrid force her way out of the brush as she walked into the cove still yelling his name, "HICCUP!"

He didn't say anything to alert her of his presence, instead, he simply observed her searching the area for him like he imagined a curious baby dragon would. Clearly, the first thing she noticed that had her raise her guard was the dragon tracks spread out across the muddy cove below him. She also was probably on edge because she wasn't able to recognize what type of dragon it even was from its tracks. Astrid continued to search the area finding an assortment of Hiccup things that were left out of the cave because they wouldn't be hurt by the rain. He heard Astrid muttering to herself, "So this is where Hiccup was always running off too. I wonder if the dragon that left those marks got a hold of him." Clearly, she thought she was alone as she spoke to herself. She continued to look around before she ended up right underneath where he was basically standing. Suddenly, Astrid looked up which shocked Hiccup causing a squeak to escape his lips as he fell back flat on his ass, "HICCUP? What the hell?" Astrid yelled at him.

"Hi Astrid," he said as he peeked over the edge.

"Have you just been there this entire time?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, Why?"

Astrid was looking around well she spoke now, "We've been looking all over for you. The dragons all broke out well you were gone. How'd you even get up there, there isn't anything to grab onto to use to climb up."

Hiccup held out one of his hands willing it to dragonifiy in front of him, "Don't need any foot-or-hand holds, I just dug my claws into the rock and climbed on up." He didn't exactly want to tell her the truth, but what else could he do since she'd already made it all the way here."

She began to back away from him, "What… the… Hiccup what's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing's wrong with it," he sighed not exactly surprised by her reaction, "It's a side effect of a thing called soul-binding. Pretty awesome if I do say so myself."

Astrid's fear and disgust easily showed all over her face, "I've never heard of such a thing before."

Hiccup laughed, "Of course not. It's something done by dragons, not humans. Although, Toothless might have compared it to a human marriage when we first met if I'm remembering correctly, but I think it's closer to a mix between marriage and best friends than anything else. It's such a weird but neat thing."

Astrid was left speechless for what may have been the first time in her life as far as Hiccup knew. It wasn't exactly a surprise though since Vikings knew nothing of such things. Hiccup smiled at her, "He's my soulmate."

"You trader!" She screamed up at him.

Hiccup scowled at her, "How can I betray you guys when I've never been accepted by any of you from the very start?" Growling sounded from the trees behind Astrid causing her to look backwards. Hiccup looked to the black dragon as it exited the brush still growling at her with Remi watching from his spot sitting on Toothless's back. "I've felt more accepted by dragons on multiple occasions for the short time that I've been around them, then I'd ever felt by you guys my whole life. How can I be betraying you? All of you guys hate me so what is there to even betray?"

"I didn't hate you," Astrid said clearly upset by what he had just said. But she was obviously still scared by the growling dragon because she never let it out of her sight.

Hiccup laughed, "You didn't start caring until lately, before that you always avoided me every possible chance you could."

-What is she doing here?- Toothless growled out loudly.

Hiccup responded to the dragon with a smile on his face, -She was out looking for me, and must have wandered here while searching.-

(-Astrid-)

Astrid was looking between them as they exchanged noises back and forth. She could barely process the noises let alone differentiate between them, and she was completely confused by Hiccup being able to make and understand the strange noises. She took a good look at the black dragon, and recognized it from the first night she'd been out with the village looking for Hiccup, "It's the dragon that was stalking you?"

"Obviously that was a complete lie. Our bond had still been stabilizing so I needed to be near him," Hiccup explained from his spot in the lip of the cave above her. She was still looking between the dragons and the boy, making sure that she was ready if the dragons chose to attack her. Astrid watched as the tiny dragon flew above he landing in the boy's arms where it nuzzled against Hiccups face before curling up in his arms and looking down at her curiously.

She looked to Hiccup, "You weren't planning on coming back to the village, were you? When I checked your room most of your stuff was gone. The Chief didn't believe me when I told him because he is in denial like usual, but I never thought that we would actually find you this time."

Hiccup looked at her, "Then don't tell anyone that you did find me. I don't belong here so let the memory of me die as it should. You never would have found me if the rain had decided to let up. We would have already left for the nest if it was safe to make the trip."

Astrid frowned, "You planned on going to their nest?"

Well yeah. It's Toothless's home and since our souls are bound together, I can go there with him. I'll be accepted by his kind easily because I smell like them. All of the dragons I've met so far are nice to me, and have accepted me for who and what I am almost instantly."

"But you would be leaving us all behind, your father too. Doesn't he mean anything too you?" She asked. Astrid didn't understand how he could just abandon everything and leave like that.

She watched him carefully as he looked away from her before responding, "I would be lying if I said I regret leaving. The second that I started caring about dragons I began to dislike Vikings even more than I already did. You guys only care about killing and fighting. You knew dragons were living creatures, but instead of respecting them they were being kept in cages far too small for them, and being forced to fight for their lives. We use a living creature to train our children to kill their kind and no one sees a problem with this," For the first time ever Astrid could see the hate and rage in his eyes, "So I broke them out of that hell they were being kept in."

She glared at him, "You broke them all out. You let them destroy the whole arena because some dragons were suffering, what the actual hell Hiccup?"

"Some dragons weren't just suffering, the nightmare died in that place because of being mistreated at its age." Hiccups eyes were tearing up as he stared down at her. Astrid knew when to keep her mouth shut, and after looking at his face she knew to be careful with what she says next because Hiccup looked like he might just kill her if she says the wrong thing. With a dragon, she'd never seen before, and a boy who might as well be a dragon at this point, she knew she needed to hold her temper and remain calm. Otherwise, she might end up losing her life tonight, "If I say nothing about finding you and your dragons, can I go?"

"GO… but if anyone else comes here, know that their blood is on your hands," with that he disappeared into that cave. Black dragon left out in the rain to make sure she actually left.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Once he knew for sure that she had left Toothless made his way up into their den. When he was inside the cave he moved over to where Hiccup and Remi were sitting, -She's gone now.-

Hiccup smiled at his partner. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup face in a calming manner, -Good, I hadn't expected her to show up here at all. Why was she even out looking for me she never gave a crap about me before.-

-Should we leave since she found this place? We can't make it home, but we may be able to find a small cave on a nearby island that may be safer to stay in,- Remi suggested.

Hiccup shook his head, -No, we should just stay here. She won't tell anyone about this place. She is too scared of what would happen if she did. As long as no one else wanders over this way then we should be fine here.-

Toothless growled protectively, -Even if they do find us we're more than strong enough to deal with a few humans.-

Hiccup laughed and gently rubbed Toothless's head, -I know bud, but I don't think the chances of that are very high. Astrid's smart so she'll probably tell them that she already searched this area so that the others won't have any reason to come over this way. It's more likely that one of the twins will wander here while they're fooling around trying to avoid working.-

Toothless nuzzled his face up against his mates head affectionately, 'Either way I will always protect you.'

'I know, I trust you completely,' Hiccups smile was the brightest thing that Toothless had ever seen, -How about we cook up that yummy fish you two brought?-

Toothless watched as Hiccup went to work using his clever little hands to prepare the food, while Remi flew around the boy making a number of excited squeaks and happy chirps.

* * *

 _ **AN - So here is chapter 13, prob won't post another chapter until January now. Seeing as Christmas is a thing that I partake in. Merry Christmas, and see you next year.**_


	14. L'arrivo Dell'inverno

**AN: Here's the 14th chapter for you guys. It took me forever to finally read this chapter over and edit it for posting. But finally it is done and I am posting it.**

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Original Character Names:

Terrible Terror - Remi

Chapter 14 – L'arrivo Dell'inverno

Astrid was a mixture of scared, confused, and angry. Scared because she could have easily been eaten by that black dragon. Confused because she hadn't been killed by any of the dragons and Hiccup had basically become one of them. Lastly, she was angry because everything that Hiccup had said was absolutely right.

So, when she'd finally returned to the village, she was completely messed up inside and she didn't know what to say. She ended up telling the Chief that she'd checked the whole area and that there was nothing there. Thankfully the stress she was feeling internally wasn't showing on her face, and that she wasn't asked too many questions.

Free of her duties for the day she went home to take a moment so she could think because she couldn't get he mind off what happened today and inside she was full of turmoil about the whole situation. All she wanted to do was forget that today had even happened at this point and move on with her life. Hiccup would leave, this would no longer be a problem, and life would go on as if none of this was even an issue in the first place.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

When Hiccup awoke to find the cave colder than ever before and the world outside covered in white, he almost swore. No wonder he felt like he was going to freeze to death, and of course, the fire had died out during the night. Hiccup shook Toothless to wake the dragon up, a large green eye opened to look at him clearly wondering why his sleep was being interrupted. Hiccup looked to where the fire pit was, -I need you to start the fire again, I'm freezing.-

Toothless spit a weak blast at the woodpile that hadn't fully burned down the night before. Then he looked outside at the world now bathed in white. He looked back at Hiccup, -We can't go anywhere for a while now. We'll need to block up the entrance to keep heat in and collect a ton of wood to keep the fire burning for you at all times. We need to gather more furs for you to keep you off the cold stone floor as much as possible too.-

Hiccup was pushed closer to the fire by Toothless to make sure that he stayed warm while the dragons worked on the cave. Before though Hiccup got the pleasure of watching Toothless swat Remi awake with his tail. He giggled as he watched them head out of the cave before he tried to curl up tighter to warm up more.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

The dragons were out of the cave for most of the day only checking in on him a few times. Remi had been bringing in loads of wood and fish, as well as, a few more furs he'd snagged from the village. Toothless collected a number of trees to cover the entrance by using rocks to hold them in place leaving only enough room to climb in and out of. He'd found a piece of bark that fit the opening that they could use as a door. The inside of the cave had foliage up against the trees to block holes, and by nightfall the cave was way warmer than it had been in the morning.

As winter continued to rush into the area with a vengeance. Hiccup had to spend more time in the cave due to the weather so Toothless usually stayed with him, but Remi went out to explore and fish in areas of the sea around the island that hadn't frozen over yet. Remi would bring back an assortment of things for Hiccup like ripped old sails from shipwrecks, leather cording, books, string, and other random things he could steal.

When Remi returned with a large piece of sail Hiccup instantly knew he could rework it to make a cover for the cave to keep the wind out better. Toothless had done the best he could with trees, but there was still a number of holes that air was making its way through and putting up the sail would help with that problem a lot. Hiccup planned to make this temporary den as warm as he possibly could. If they were going to be here until spring decided it was time to come. He sure as hell didn't plan on being cold the whole time. At least they don't have to worry that much about Vikings finding them now. The Vikings won't wander this far from the village because of the dangers of traveling through the snow. Getting lost in this weather if a storm happens could end your life, and even the Vikings weren't dumb enough to ignore the rules set out by mother nature.

(-Astrid-)

Astrid hadn't been expecting the rain to turn into snow so suddenly, but at least it meant she didn't have to worry as much about anyone finding Hiccup since the Chief had called off the search, and put winter rules into effect. People were only allowed to go into the forest if wood reserves were running low, and since they had a decent amount of food stored up, they wouldn't need to try fishing until spring hopefully. Most of their time in the winter was spent either in the great hall or their own homes. Food was limited as was the firewood per home, which was to make sure they didn't run out of either before winter ended.

Astrid was not a fan of winter because it meant she would have to be around Snotlout, Roughnut, and Toughnut more than she ever wanted to be. At least it was better than them wandering around the woods so she could put up with them. Worst case scenario she could beat them up if they wouldn't leave her alone, at least it would give her something to do to stave off the boredom.

She had been observing the Chief carefully for a while since Hiccup had "disappeared", because the man had been working on autopilot since he'd lost his son. She'd never seen the man this way before, but her mother had told her that the man had been broken like this when his wife had been taken by a dragon. Stoick had shut down emotionally, only fulfilling his Chiefly duties before returning home to morn. Gobber, Astrid's mother, and Snotlout's parents had all been left to care for the basically abandoned baby until the Chief finished having his break down. The young child was babbling out happily to Astrid's mother before Stoick had finally taken the baby back.

Astrid sat with her mother in her house, "His own father had abandoned him just like that?"

"Hiccup had it hard from the very start, he was always such a nice boy who was almost an exact replica of his mother Valka. She'd always been against killing the beasts, believing that there must be a better way. It was horrible that she died because sometimes what she continuously preached made a lot of sense," her mother explained quietly, "Maybe if she hadn't been taken then everything would be a lot different now, but we'll never know what could have been."

Astrid felt horrible because she knew she shouldn't tell her mother about what she had learned about Hiccup, but her mother might know what she should do, "Mom what if I know what happened to Hiccup, and where he is?"

Her mother looked at her clearly worried and trying to figure out what is wrong, "Honey, what happened?" she asked concerned as she reached out to take Astrid's hands. Which Astrid didn't even notice had been shaking.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you...," Astrid responded to her mother.

Her mother was clearly still concerned about her and she could tell something was obviously wrong, "You can tell me anything sweetie."

Astrid thought it over in her head before she caved trusting her mother to keep what she was about to say a secret, "He's in the forest living with dragons. He said that they were leaving when the rain stopped but I don't think they've left yet because of how fast the snow came."

Her mother was clearly confused and shocked by what she had just told her, "He's living with dragons?"

"It's not that simple. He can speak with them and has basically become one of them. He said he became soul bound with the black dragon, and I don't fully understand what that means but I do know that it is changing his body though. He's stronger then he should be and he can form scales on his body at will I saw his hand shift until it was similar to something we would see on a dragon with claws and everything. I know it sounds completely insane but I saw it with my own two eyes." Astrid said quickly, clearly in a mixture of wonder at the memory, and distress from having to keep it a secret.

Her mother was in awe, "That sounds crazy, but I know that you'd never lie to me." A thoughtful look appeared on her mothers face, "No one else can know about this and you should try and head out there to talk to him well the weather is still somewhat stable. Make sure that he's okay."

Astrid nodded, "Ok, I'll go tomorrow morning so that I have the whole day to make it to his cave, but what about the winter rules the Chief won't approve of me leaving the village."

Her mother hugged her, "Make sure to be careful and stay warm, I'll deal with Stoick."

"I will, I love you mom," she melted into the hug as her mother placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too honey," her mother smiled.

(-Astrid-)

It was a lot easier to say that she would go to see Hiccup then to actually trek through the snow all the way to the cave to see him. It was damn cold out and hard to move through the feet of snow that had already fallen. It didn't matter how much clothes she worse somehow the cold always found its way to the inside. She sighed giving up on those thoughts and continued to muscle through the long, annoying journey.

When she finally arrived at the cave, she was surprised to see most of the cave blocked by trees and a cover that she assumed was leather. The black dragon was nowhere in sight and neither was Hiccup, but she figured that they were inside trying to stay warm.

She walked over until she was standing under the opening of the cave, while at the same time staying aware of the area around her. She glanced up and yelled trying to get his attention, "HICCUP!"


	15. Relazione Riparata

**AN: I AM OFFICIALLY GOING TO BE CRYING ALL NIGHT. I AM GOING TO SEE THE 3RD MOVIE TONIGHT FOR EARLY VIEWING, AND I CANNOT WAIT. BUT I ALSO DON'T WANT THIS TO BE THE END. THIS MOVIE IS GOING TO BREAK ME.**

* * *

Reading Ledger:

"Normal Speak"

-Dragon Speak-

'Toothless&Hiccup Telepathy' [This telepathy has no limit distance-wise, but only Hiccup and Toothless can hear it.]

*All Dragon Telepathy* [This version of telepathy is not long distance, but can still be used if individuals are close enough even when they are not within each other's vision. Has around a 100-meter distance.]

Original Character Names:

Terrible Terror - Remi

Chapter 15 - Relazione Riparata

Hiccup was thoroughly startled by the sudden screaming of his name from the area outside of the den. He gently rubbed the growling dragon that had instantly been set on edge having been woken from a nap, -It's fine.- Of course, Hiccup was calm since he recognized the voice, -It's only Astrid.-

Hiccup stood and made his way to the back door, Toothless following right behind him just in case it was a trap. Hiccup had already covered his hands in scales for protection from the weather and the wooden door as he pulled the bark door free from its spot and set it aside before peaking outside, "What are you yelling about now?"

"I was worried about you since the weather has been so bad. I thought I'd check up on you," she said slightly shaking from the cold.

Hiccup sighed not wanting to deal with her, but he couldn't leave her out there in the cold, "Get up here, it's too cold to just stand there and we're letting the heat out the longer we have the door open."

Astrid was clearly confused, "How am I supposed to get up there?"

Hiccup suddenly had a great idea so he turned to Toothless, -Can you bring her up here for me?- The dragon grumbled clearly annoyed but agreed anyways after Hiccup rubbed his neck. Hiccup looked back down at her, "He's coming down to get you now."

"Wha…," she didn't even have enough time to finish speaking as the dragon jumped down landing right in front of her. She screamed out of surprise and fell on her ass, clearly, she hadn't had enough time for her brain to even process what Hiccup had said. Hiccup was still standing in the doorway laughing his ass off, as he watched fear and awe cover Astrid's face when Toothless motioned for her to climb onto his back. Astrid looked up at Hiccup for what he assumed was for assurance that it was safe so he nodded with a smile on his face. Following that she took a deep breath and moved closer to Toothless, before gently moving up on to his back and trying to brace herself for what would come next.

It was only a few seconds of movement before both she and the dragon were in the den. Once everyone was inside Hiccup closed the entrance back up and moved over to where he'd been originally sitting in the pile of fur with Toothless. He sat against the dragon after rewrapping the furs he was using around himself.

(-Astrid-)

Astrid had been more than surprised once inside the cave. Firstly, it was way warmer than she ever could have imagined it being, hell she was pretty sure that it was warmer in here then there homes back in the village ever got. Second, the place was a lot homier then she expected it to be. Lastly, she hadn't really processed how close Hiccup and the dragon were, but for some unknown reason even to herself, it was nice to see. That was more love than Hiccup had ever had in his life and she knew it. It made her really think, because if they could treat him better then his own kind almost instantly it wasn't as much of a surprise that he had chosen them as she'd originally thought.

"My mother was worried so I decided to come to see you, but you're doing fine out here," she said after sitting down by the fire craving warmth. She held her hands out attempting to get them warmer while she spoke.

Hiccup smiled, "Toothless covered the entrance, Remi gets firewood and brings back fish to eat, and I fixed up that old sail to help keep the cold out. It's been pretty warm in here since we got it all fixed up, and the dragons also provide a lot of heat so it's actually rather nice in here."

Astrid nodded before asking, "Remi? Toothless?"

"Toothless is my soulmate here," he gently ran his hand along the back of his soulmate before continuing, "Remi's the terror but he's out either exploring or fishing right now. He brings me back stuff from other islands and shipwrecks."

Toothless spoke up, -I think he said he was going to try and find you some more books to read.-

-I wonder if he was planning to sneak into the village today then,- Hiccup said curiously.

Astrid cut in, "What are you guys saying?"

"He said that Remi was trying to find me some more books," was Hiccups simple answer before he continued speaking, "He finds a lot of things out there that I can use, but I'd be nice if he could find some more books. I try to avoid going outside because of the cold so I do a lot of reading instead."

Astrid nodded, "If I'd known that I could have brought some for you."

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting too still be here, let alone seeing you again," he said annoyed but not at Astrid this time, instead he was irritated at the whole situation. He'd wanted to leave the island, and had actually been excited by the thoughts of escaping this place. Yet, the weather had stolen away any chances of leaving before the ice melts. He'd almost been able to taste freedom but that had been snatched away. Even if he'd left the village this island was still hell in his eyes, he wouldn't be free until him and Toothless managed to fly far, far away from Berk.

She spoke more quietly, "Yeah, I wasn't expecting to end up coming here again either."

They talked about a number of topics for quite a while. Before their conversation turned to a more serious topic. Astrid brought the subject up, "Your fathers been a mess since you left. He runs on autopilot, and just seems to be... broken."

Hiccup laughed after hearing that, "Good. He never cared about me while I was there, but the moment I leave suddenly I'm an important part of his life. Bullshit, what right does he have to care now? He never gave a fuck about me before, except for when I was embarrassing him."

"I know Hiccup, I just thought you should know since he's still your father," she replied calmly. "I don't blame you for wanting to leave…"

Toothless obviously noticed how upset his other half was becoming because of the conversation as he made a number of comforting noises, rubbing his muzzle against Hiccup, -Calm down. You're safe here, I won't let anyone hurt you. Will get away from this place as soon as we can.-

Hiccup rested his face against his dragon halves head, taking a deep calming breath, -I know. You'll always keep me safe. Love you, Toothless.-

(-Astrid-)

Before they noticed the sun had set, and Remi had returned. Astrid looked outside nervously, "Shit I can't start walking back now."

Hiccup nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that wouldn't be a very safe idea. It's already basically night time, and it's starting to snow. So, I guess you'll have to sleep here then."

Astrid wasn't exactly excited to have to sleep in a cave with two dragons, but she was neither stubborn nor dumb enough to try walking back to the village in this weather. That was a good way to get yourself killed, the perfect way to end up freezing to death. At least this cave was warmer than any of their houses in the village. Astrid sighed giving in, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Thanks."

Hiccup grabbed one of his furs and carried it over to set it in front of her, "Here you'll need this."

Astrid wrapped the fur around her body and smiled at him, "Thanks."

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup started cooking him and Astrid some fish while the dragons snacked on the large pile of raw fish in the corner of the cave. Afterwards, they talked for a little while longer before preparing to sleep. Hiccup was tired so he crawled into his sleeping spot within his dragon partners wings. Toothless held him in his paw, hiding his soulmate away from the human guest that was watching them from the other side of the cave.

(-Astrid-)

Astrid watched them out of sheer curiosity. The dragon had completely hidden the boy out of her line of sight, and Hiccup had gone straight to the beast as if this was normal. She assumed that for him it probably was normal, as well as, the most efficient way to sleep warmly in a cave during winter. While Astrid's mind continued to jump from thought to thought she started to drift off to sleep.

(-Remi-)

Remi awoke during the night when the fire in the cave was starting to die. He yawned before shaking and crawling across the cave. Quickly adding some more wood into the fire. He looked to the small human shaking from the drop in temperature in the corner before moving to lay beside her. He curled up next to her before going back to sleep himself.

(-Astrid-)

Astrid was slightly startled when she woke up in the morning with a dragon curled up asleep against her. Even then she couldn't will her body to move away from the warmth, the pleasant warmth released by the tiny dragon was too tempting to move away from. She curled up closer to the small creature and closed her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

Sleep managed to evade her when she heard movement coming from the other side of the cave. She forced an eye open so she could take a look. Bright green eyes greeted her before the dragon simply closed its eyes again. There was no reason for it to see her as a threat currently so it paid her no more attention. She was still slightly disturbed to be sleeping in a cave with a massive killer fire breathing dragon across from her, but her way of thinking was beginning to change. Astrid still understood that dragons were dangerous but she also now knew that like Vikings, dragons could choose whether they were going to be bad or good. How could she still believe that all dragons were dangerous nasty creatures after seeing the way that these two dragons cared for Hiccup? Even without understanding their conversations she could tell how happy they made him feel, he never smiled like that when he was back in the village. Astrid wasn't sure if she'd ever witnessed Hiccup smiling so purely before, it made her feel rather lukewarm about the whole situation. Hiccup should never have been treated the way he was, just thinking about it now made her beyond angry. How could the chief allow his own successor to be mistreated in such a way? Stoick should have put a stop to the way they'd been treating Hiccup from the start. The belief that it was okay and would make him stronger wad total bullshit, all it had ever done was give the boy more of a reason not to want to be around the village. When she really stopped to think about it they'd made Hiccup's decision to join dragons an obvious one. He was beyond intelligent and already had built up a lot of anger towards Vikings. Without any true friends or family who showed care for him, there was nothing left to keep him here.

Astrid sighed as she sat up with the tiny dragon still sleeping in her arms. She gently rubbed the small dragons head as she continued to think about what to do next. Firstly, she would need to head back to the village soon. Second, she would talk to her mom and no one else about this. Lastly, she would try to protect Hiccup to the best of her abilities, because even though everything she'd been taught her whole life screamed that all dragons were evil. She knew deep inside that they were absolutely wrong now, that the answer to their problem wasn't anywhere near that simple. If they wanted to find an actual solution than they needed to stop ruthlessly killing dragons and search for a better way. They needed to change their entire way of life or this war would never end.

Astrid was starting to fear the idea of Hiccup leaving. She wasn't sure why but she was sure that if Hiccup left then they'd never find out the truth. They needed Hiccup to stay because Astrid knew that if he left then he'd be taking the only chance at getting answers with him. If Astrid was honest, she wished that there was a way to make him stay, but she knew that wasn't possible.

(-Hiccup3Toothless-)

Hiccup was reading a book out loud to Toothless, translating each word into dragon-speak before speaking out loud to his other half. The book was about a group of Vikings ship wrecked on an island alone, or at least they thought they were alone before they began to go missing one-by-one. The main character was a shy brunette with gravity-defying hair, she was smart but slowly she began to be overwhelmed by fear. She was protected by a boy who had black hair and usually remained aloof. The girl didn't understand how the boy could go from protecting her one moment to disciplining her the next moment simply for being shy.

So far Hiccup was finding the book interesting but a little embarrassing at the same time. While Toothless was simply enjoying listening to his mate speak so eloquently in dragon.

-She really likes him, but I'm not sure about him. He's rather erratic with his behavior, -Hiccup said giving his opinion on the characters so far.

Toothless made a noise in his throat that sounded almost like a small laugh, -He likes her, wants to be mates but I think that he is too proud to ask. He's allowing his pride to get in the way of something far more important. Foolish.-

Hiccup laughed lightly in response, -Humans tend to hold pride above all else. We allow it to control our lives instead. It's rather sad when I stop to think about it.-

-Humans tend to act dumber than they actually are, and it causes them so many problems. They never think before they act,- Toothless growled as he thought of memories he believed he'd long forgotten,- Kill without a second thought? Even when it's just a baby dragon that never would have hurt them to begin with.-

-I'm sorry for what they've done to you. I wish that they'd listen to those who try to speak the truth, but instead I would only be labeled as crazy if I tried to speak out against the injustice,- Hiccup sighed as he looked at his best friend.

Toothless nuzzled up against his other halves face and neck, -Not your fault. It's okay.-

-I wish I could change the way they are, but I don't think that's even possible,- Hiccup whined out while holding on to Toothless's head. He took pleasure in knowing that his dragon would always be with him. No matter what he did or was he'd always be safe with Toothless.


End file.
